


Предсказанное розой

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Secret Identity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: — Эй, я совсем не похож на Говарда.— Не нравится, когда другие так быстро судят о тебе? — спросила Ванда. — Когда их представление о тебе строится либо на одном-двух фактах, либо на лжи?Свет в комнате замелькал, снаружи загремел гром, музыка оборвалась.Тело Ванды охватило красное свечение. Она простёрла руку к Тони, и из её пальцев ударил заряд неизвестной энергии — такого же красного цвета.Из лёгких Тони вышибло весь воздух.— Тони Старк, раз уж ты выбрал жить в неведении и воспринимать ложь на веру, так же будут поступать и в отношении тебя.Бок Тони загорелся огнём, и он упал на колени.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tavvitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/gifts), [Savarna_Scaramouche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/gifts).
  * A translation of [Promise of the Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821199) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



> Это всё-таки сказка, так что не удивляйтесь периодически прорывающемуся ООС) История вдохновлена [артом](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/145722556011/ill-never-stop-drawing-tony-with-tattoos).

Тони перемещался от одной группы светских львов к другой, стараясь не обращать внимания на шепотки за спиной, но тихие голоса обвиняющими набатами ревели в ушах.

Его бывший бойфренд Тибериус развернул против него целую кампанию по очернению. Он объявил, что Тони изменял ему и что именно поэтому неделю назад они расстались. Настоящая же причина заключалась в том, что после двух лет отношений Тони наконец-то понял: он мирился с унизительными замечаниями и общей мерзостью лишь потому, что пытался доказать себе — Говард был не прав насчёт них.

Когда Тони только рассказал отцу о том, что встречается с Тибериусом, Говард презрительно усмехнулся и резюмировал, что Тони совершает величайшую ошибку в своей жизни и что они не продержатся вместе и нескольких месяцев.

Тони был железобетонно уверен, что Говард сморозил глупость, и потому не придавал значения бурным ссорам и находил оправдания для всех оскорблений, которыми швырялся в него Тибериус.

Теперь, когда Говард умер и компания перешла по наследству Тони — от него стали зависеть тысячи жизней, — он уже больше не мог игнорировать то, что подсознательно всегда понимал: Тибериус был жестоким мудаком.

Жаль только, об этом знал только Тони и его лучший друг Роуди.

Естественно, все остальные купились на последние статьи в желтых газетёнках.

Тони только и оставалось надеяться, что высшие слои общества, не понаслышке знакомые с ложью СМИ, не будут всецело доверять односторонне поданной истории.

Его надежды не оправдались.

Большая рука хлопнула Тони по спине.

— Улыбайся, мой мальчик, — Обадайя Стэн — человек, ставший Тони вторым отцом, — ободряюще сжал его плечо. — Всегда улыбайся. Как только тебя увидят грустным, СМИ и все прочие, кто жаждут твоего поражения, победят. Не дай им такой возможности.

Воодушевляющие слова сняли груз с плеч Тони. По крайней мере у него всегда будет Оби. 

— Спасибо. Я думал, что знаю, каково находиться в лучах прожекторов, но после смерти Говарда понял, что на меня светило всего-то краешком.

Обадайя сочувственно кивнул:

— Твой отец умел привлекать к себе всеобщее внимание. Теперь, когда ты стал новым лицом компании, взгляды, естественно, сосредоточились на тебе. Впрочем, ты просто обожди — я уверен, вскоре всё утихнет само собой.

Тони фыркнул:

— Внимание СМИ или мерзкие сплетни Тибериуса?

Обадайя улыбнулся, весело сверкнув глазами:

— И то, и другое. Твоему отцу не нравился Тибериус, потому что, каким бы умным тот ни выглядел, нормально держать себя в обществе ему никогда не удавалось. Рано или поздно Тибериус оступится, и тогда вспомнится его безумное пристрастие к вранью. 

Обадайя был прав. Тибериуса частенько ловили на лжи. Пусть все развлекаются его байками, пока не появятся какие-нибудь более значительные и интересные новости.

— А пока я хотел тебя кое с кем познакомить, — Обадайя подвёл Тони к группе гостей. Тони помнил их по другим приёмам «Старк Индастриз», но мало с кем из них разговаривал. После десяти минут душевного общения Тони, извинившись, сбежал за выпивкой.

В ожидании своего заказа Тони опёрся на барную стойку.

— А вы действительно интригующий человек, мистер Старк, — произнёс женский голос с отчётливым акцентом.

Тони, вздрогнув, обернулся.

Девушка в изумительном красном платье, которое облегало её фигуру, демонстрируя все соблазнительные изгибы, улыбнулась ему и, сделав глоток мартини, отставила бокал. Золотые браслеты звякнули о стекло. Её русые волосы были забраны в причудливый хвост, несколько продуманно оставленных на свободе прядей обрамляли лицо. 

Её реплика требовала ответа, но Тони как воды в рот набрал, поражённый красотой девушки. Единственной, кто когда-то так же очаровал его, была Сансет Бейн.

Девушка наклонила голову, ничем не проявляя недовольство и по-прежнему излучая любопытство.

— Прости, — Тони протянул ей руку, — мы раньше встречались?

— Нет, мистер Старк, но мне очень хорошо знакомы работы ваши и вашего отца. Меня зовут Ванда. — Она пожала его руку.

— Ванда, — повторил Тони, наслаждаясь звучанием имени. — Что ж, позволь мне заметить, что ты самая прекрасная женщина здесь, и я польщен, что ты решила заговорить с таким придурком, как я.

— И правильно, — усмехнувшись, Ванда отпила мартини.

Сердце Тони пропустило удар. Девушка очень и очень нравилась ему.

— Но как же ты познакомились с моими работами? Кстати, зови меня Тони. Мистер Старк — это мой отец.

Ванда, встав, подхватила его под руку:

— Может, сперва немного потанцуем, Тони?

Именно в этот момент бармен принёс ему напиток. Тони схватил бокал, отпил немного и толкнул обратно по барной стойке.

— Всё, что угодно, миледи. Сегодня я твой покорный слуга.

Ванда улыбнулась краем губ и вывела Тони на танцпол.

Тони заколебался, куда положить руки: он не знал, ожидала ли Ванда от него вальса или чего-то менее официозного. Судя по её виду, она бы, скорее, предпочла вальс простым покачиваниям в обнимку.

Тони резко занервничал. В детстве он заучил некоторые танцевальные па, но лучшим в этом он никогда не был. Грациозные и плавные движения ему никак не давались. Он сумел запомнить порядок действий, но добиться лёгкости и изящества у него так и не получилось.

Поэтому он неподдельно обрадовался, когда Ванда положила ладони ему на плечи и качнулась из стороны в сторону. Он, в свою очередь, приобнял её за талию и шагнул в такт музыке.

— Буду искренна с тобой, Тони. Я пришла сюда не просто так.

— Ничуть не удивлён. На такие мероприятия редко приходят без повода. Вопрос только в том, ты здесь ради дела или ради удовольствия.

— Ради дела, но, надеюсь, что и без удовольствия не обойдётся.

Мысли Тони резко застопорились. Интересно, это она намеренно намёк сделала, или он сам вообразил невесть что? Вроде бы ни одного слова выделено не было...

— Что ты будешь делать со «Старк Индастриз», как её новый руководитель? — спросила Ванда.

Тони пожал плечами:

— Управлять. Чтобы она стала еще более успешной, чем когда-либо.

— Продолжишь программы по совершенствованию оружия?

— Конечно, — этот вопрос привёл Тони в недоумение. — Не одна международная угроза, так другая. У наших ребят должно быть самое лучшее в мире оружие, чтобы они могли вернуться домой поскорее, в целости и сохранности.

— А как же те люди, кого ранят и убивают эти солдаты? Твоим оружием?

Тони замер и всмотрелся в лицо Ванды, но так и не понял, что оно выражает.

— Наше оружие всегда направлено только на злодеев, судьба которых меня в общем-то не интересует.

Ванда опустила руки и вывернулась из объятий Тони. 

— И это очень печально, — она закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. — Я надеялась, что ты не похож на своего отца, но, вижу, я ошибалась.

Для Тони ничего обиднее быть не могло:

— Эй, я совсем не похож на Говарда.

— Не нравится, когда другие так быстро судят о тебе? Когда их представление о тебе строится либо на одном-двух фактах, либо на лжи?

Свет в комнате замелькал, снаружи загремел гром, музыка оборвалась. Гости начали перешептываться и оглядываться, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

Тело Ванды охватило красное свечение. Тони, вскрикнув, отскочил от неё подальше.

Она простёрла руку к Тони, и из её пальцев ударил заряд неизвестной энергии — такого же красного цвета.

Из лёгких Тони вышибло весь воздух.

— Тони Старк, раз уж ты выбрал жить в неведении и воспринимать ложь на веру, так же будут поступать и в отношении тебя.

Бок Тони загорелся огнём, и он упал на колени. Пронёсшийся по залу ветер распахнул его рубашку. Вдоль ребер поползли зелёные шипованные стебли, на верхушках которых расцвели алые розы.

— Каждая роза отмечает год, каждый лепесток — день. Если до того, как упадёт последний лепесток, ты найдёшь того, кто за слухами и кривотолками разглядит настоящего тебя, то моё проклятие разрушится. Если же тебе не удастся никого найти, то ты станешь тем монстром, какого в тебе увидят.

В глазах Тони вскипели слёзы от боли, и он схватился за грудь. Ветер взъярился ещё сильнее, превратившись в настоящий ураган.

Внезапно всё прекратилось. Тони свалился на пол.

Свет перестал мелькать, музыка снова заиграла, возобновились разговоры. Только до былой светской оживленности им было далеко.

— Что с ним?

— Он что, под наркотой?

— Изменщик, да ещё и наркоман? Говард мог бы гордиться им.

Тони, заморгав, потряс головой и оглянулся. Все пялились на него так, как будто он превратился в какого-то ненормального.

— Почему вы так на меня смотрите? Вы разве ничего не видели? Какая-то психованная девка пришла и…

Тони стошнило.

Обадайя внезапно пробрался к нему и помог встать.

— Пойдём, Тони.

— Но, Оби, — зашептал Тони, лихорадочно вытирая подбородок и губы. Во рту поселился неприятный вкус, — ты видел…

Шикнув на него, Обадайя потянул его к выходу.

— Тони, не подливай масла в огонь.

Тони ещё раз быстро осмотрелся. Судя по всему, никто не видел Ванду — или, как минимум, все забыли, что её видели. Тони замутило.

Никакой магии не существует. Проклятия не действуют.

Однако Тони знал, что никаких наркотиков не принимал. Разве что ему что-то подмешали в напиток — но кто бы это мог сделать? Ну, за исключением бармена: Тони сомневался, что тот стал бы рисковать своей работой, только чтобы привести владельца «Старк Индастриз» в неадекватное состояние.

Что-то было не так. Отчаянно не так.

Тони кинул взгляд вниз и хватанул ртом воздух, чуть снова не упав на колени.

От талии до шеи его кожу на боку покрывала татуировка с розами.


	2. Часть 2

Разглядывая себя в зеркале уже, наверное, в сотый раз за последние три дня, Тони провёл ладонями по рёбрам. Он и сам не знал, что надеялся обнаружить: может, синтетическую накладку на кожу или мелкие чешуйки краски, отстающие от рисунка. Однако вытатуированные розы были настоящими — и по-настоящему менялись.

Когда татуировка только проявилась, все розы либо стояли в бутонах, либо цвели в полную силу, и не думая увядать. Однако за последние три дня Тони трижды видел, как лепесток отрывался и слетал вниз по груди. Он даже снимал этот процесс, чтобы отследить изменения.

Магии не существовало — однако для происходящего не было разумного научного объяснения. Сперва Тони решил, что это какие-то новые чернила, которые реагировали то ли на свет, то ли на тепло тела, однако лепестки каждый раз падали по-разному, что опровергало его теорию.

Тони вспомнил двух знаковых выдуманных персонажей — Шерлока Холмса и Спока — и представил, что бы они сказали в этой ситуации.

Исключи невозможное, и тогда то, что останется, — каким бы немыслимым оно тебе ни казалось, — и будет правдой.

Проблема заключалась в том, что именно магию Тони всегда считал невозможной, так что он с трудом убедил себя рассмотреть её в качестве варианта.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Тони застегнул рубашку. Ладно, пусть даже магия была самой что ни на есть всамделишной, это ещё не означало конца света. Законов физики она отменить не могла, так ведь?

Тони почувствовал, что у него начинается паническая атака.

Выскочив из ванной, он ещё раз глубоко вдохнул и запихнул все мысли о магии и том, что следовало из её существования, в самый дальний и тёмный уголок мозга.

Под бубнёж радио он продолжил собираться на работу. Намазывая тост маслом, он замер: из динамиков раздалось его имя. Ведущий пересказывал заметки, которые попались ему в какой-то газете — и, видимо, как раз наткнулся на ту, в которой рассказывалось о Тони и Тибериусе.

Сперва Тони собирался пропустить всё мимо ушей, но…

— А вот это интересно. Оказывается, Тони Старк не просто изменял своему партнёру; он страдает от наркотической зависимости и пытался затянуть Тибериуса в ту же яму. 

Тони резко выпрямился, сведя лопатки. Может, он и пробовал травку пару раз, но это именно Тибериус постоянно закидывался коксом на вечеринках. Чёрт, порой Тони даже нешуточно пугался, что у Ти случится передоз — но каждый раз, как он пытался отвезти его в больницу, тот наотрез отказывался.

Тони напомнил себе о том, что сказал Оби: через несколько недель все забудут об этой херне с Ти. Пока СМИ просто обсасывали новую историю, которую сочли стоящей внимания.

Впрочем, как бы Тони ни убеждал себя в этом, ему всё равно было тошно.

Упаковав тост в плёнку, Тони положил его в холодильник. Аппетит резко пропал.

***

— Я ничего не помню, Оби, — в панике прошептал Тони, рывком натянув на себя джинсы, и оглянулся на кровать, где в полной невменяемости лежали три обнажённые девушки. Он проснулся рядом с ними в гостиничном номере, совершенно не представляя, как сюда попал.

— Успокойся, Тони, — в третий раз за пять минут повторил Оби по телефону. — Ты в курсе, точно ли все они совершеннолетние?

— А какое это имеет значение? — прошипел Тони, сглатывая болезненный комок в горле. — Я не знаю, ни где я, ни как я здесь очутился. Я ни хрена не помню!

Оби шикнул, заставив его замолчать:

— Тони, мне нужно, чтобы ты нашёл их айди и убедился, что все они совершеннолетние. Если нет — мы обязаны попробовать это скрыть.

— Даже сейчас ты думаешь только о компании? — несмотря на своё возмущение, Тони бросился на поиски кошельков и сумочек. Довольно быстро обнаружив первые две, он принялся копаться в них.

— Я думаю о том, что ты можешь угодить за решетку, Тони, за то преступление, которое, судя по твоим словам, ты совершил, будучи немного не в себе.

Тони застыл:

— Вот дерьмо.

— Именно.

Ожесточённо кивнув, Тони распотрошил сумочки и с облегчением вздохнул: в обоих айди значилось, что девушкам уже исполнилось двадцать. Найдя кошелёк третьей девушки, он чуть не схлопотал сердечный приступ. Сперва ему показалось, что ей семнадцать, но, быстро перепроверив даты, Тони вычислил, что ей исполнилось восемнадцать месяц назад.

Ринувшись к выходу, он сообщил Оби о своих находках.

— Отлично. Теперь нам остаётся только надеяться, что ты воспользовался презервативом или что все они принимают контрацептивы.

Тони поморщился, не желая думать о таких долгоиграющих последствиях прошедшей ночи.

***

Тони с ужасом просмотрел видео с собой и теми тремя девушками.

Его явно напоили и накачали какой-то дрянью.

Но всем было плевать.

Все сосредоточились только на том, что появилась запись групповухи с Тони Старком в главной роли.

Тони не представлял, что и думать. И можно ли что-то тут сделать.

Поэтому он потянулся за карандашом и бумагой.

Он что-нибудь изобретёт. У него всегда хорошо получалось изобретать.

***

— Роуди! — воскликнул Тони и побежал через терминал к своему другу, который только что вернулся из турпоездки.

Роуди, просияв, опустил на пол рюкзак и раскрыл руки навстречу:

— Тоунс!

— Мишка-шалунишка! Любовь всей моей жизни! — Тони обхватил Роуди за шею и обнял насколько мог сильно. Боже, как же он скучал по Роуди. Мир катился к чертям собачьим, и Тони отчаянно нуждался в своём лучшем друге. На крайняк, конечно, годился и Оби, но Роуди никто заменить не мог. Он понимал Тони, как никто другой, и Тони беззаветно любил его за это.

Высвободившись, Тони подхватил рюкзак Роуди и крякнул, согнувшись под неожиданной тяжестью.

Роуди, усмехнувшись, отобрал у него свои вещи.

— До меня тут дошли слухи, что ты без меня устроил себе невероятные приключения.

— Знаешь, я вряд ли назвал бы это приключениями, — взяв Роуди за руку, Тони закинул её себе на плечи. — Скорее, злоключениями.

Роуди вздохнул:

— Согласен. Дружище, ты б поосторожнее как-то.

Тони кивнул. Он больше никогда не выпустит из виду свой стакан.

— Вот правда, в следующий раз, когда кто-нибудь попросит у тебя разрешения снять порнушку с тобой, откажись. Ты же будущая знаменитость первой величины, Тони. Когда-нибудь прошлое настигнет тебя и занозой вопьётся в задницу.

Тони заледенел. Его сердце сжалось.

— Тони? — позвал его Роуди.

— Да-да, никаких больше съёмок, — торопливо поддакнул он и, поколебавшись, добавил: — Вот только я на них не соглашался.

— Не соглашался? — поморщился Роуди и покровительственно прижал Тони к себе. — Мудаки. Это была скрытая камера? Ты должен подать иск. Ты один из немногих людей на этой планете, у которого есть деньги и власть, чтобы выиграть такое дело. Так воспользуйся своим преимуществом.

Роуди не понимал.

Тони попытался подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить, что именно произошло, но язык резко стал неповоротливым. Дыхание перехватило.

— Что-то не так?

Тони, покачав головой, улыбнулся и опустил голову на плечо Роуди:

— Просто соскучился по своему утконосу.

***

Когда вокруг него и Даррела — вроде так парня звали — засверкали вспышки камер, Тони широко распахнул глаза. Если честно, ему с трудом сейчас о чём-то думалось, слишком уж яростно и внезапно на его губы накинулись. Они с Даррелом вполне мило общались в художественной галерее, пока Тони не сказал, что хочет выйти подышать свежим воздухом, и Даррел не решил присоединиться. Как только они ступили за дверь, отовсюду слетелись папарацци, а Даррел набросился на Тони с поцелуями.

Оттолкнув его, Тони поспешно скрылся в здании.

Он уже воочию представил себе заголовки, которые выставят его плейбоем, а Даррела — его очередной жертвой.

***

Тони стало плевать.

Прошло уже три года, и три розы на его боку исчезли. Все окружающие считали его плейбоем вне зависимости от того, что он делал или говорил, так к чему сопротивляться?

Тони соблазнительно улыбнулся флиртовавшим с ним мужчине и женщине. Они определённо чего-то от него хотели и собирались получить это в обмен на секс.

Такие сделки до сих пор казались Тони откровенной хернёй, но раз уж завтра всё равно выйдет заметка о том, что он провёл эту ночь как минимум с одним из парочки, то пусть уж это будет настоящий секс. Тони с него по крайней мере оргазм поимеет.

***

Тони со стоном растянулся на диване.

— Джарвис, — прохрипел он, — по-моему вчера я принял чего-то лишнего.

— Согласно моим данным, сэр, вчера вы много чего лишнего приняли.

Тони вяло улыбнулся в потолок. Это заняло много времени, но он всё-таки довёл Джарвиса до ума.

Джарвис — единственный на всём свете — по-настоящему понимал его, но, видимо, ведьмовское проклятие не брало в расчёт ИскИн.

Тони фыркнул. Чёртово проклятье.

— Сэр, по-моему, мне не надо объяснять вам, что самолечение может быть опасным и что сочетание некоторых лекарств с алкоголем может вызвать нежелательные последствия.

Тони отмахнулся от чужой заботы:

— Я доктор, не беспокойся.

— Хоть это и так, сэр, но ни одна из ваших докторских степеней не относится к медицине.

Тони, зажмурившись, проворчал:

— Как думаешь, если бы было наоборот, меня бы больше любили?

— Если бы что было наоборот?

Тони перекатился на бок и вздохнул.

— Забудь.

***

Роуди, покачав головой, потянул Тони за руку, помогая встать с пола.

— Я не меньше твоего люблю вечеринки, Тони, но это уже выходит за всякие рамки.

Тони, прищурившись, оглядел свой пентхаус. Ему казалось, что он пригласил всего несколько человек, но, очевидно, он ошибался.

А может и нет. Он не помнил. Ничего, спросит потом Джарвиса или своего личного ассистента. Пеппер ведь должна была присутствовать на мероприятии, устроенном от имени «Старк Индастриз»? Он ведь пригласил её? Она ведь могла прийти по его приглашению?

Тони покачал головой. Нет, Пеппер, как знающая себе цену женщина, ни за что не унизилась бы до того, чтобы посещать вечеринки плейбоя Старка.

— Тони, — Роуди помахал ладонью перед его лицом, — ты со мной?

— Просто посади меня на диван, — Тони покачнулся.

Роуди послушно довёл его до нужного места, но, как только он опустил его на сидение, Тони сам вскочил.

— Чертежи! Где-то тут я набросал чертежи! — Тони рухнул обратно. — Роуди, пожалуйста, найди их.

Роуди, вздохнув, покачал головой:

— Ладно.

— Роуди, — Тони потыкал пальцем в диван, — ты меня любишь?

Роуди приостановил поиски.

— Тебе правда нужно, чтобы я сказал это вслух?

Тони, сделав глубокий вдох, усилием воли сдержал подступившие к глазам слезы.

— Нет.

Может, Роуди и любил его, но либо этого было недостаточно, либо он любил не настоящего Тони.

***

Тони направлялся в Афганистан для демонстрации «Иерихона», и весь многочасовой полёт он работал, как проклятый. Поняв, что ему нужна передышка, он оторвался от компьютера и зашёл в ванную.

Тони обвёл пальцем розы на боку, заодно пересчитав их.

Ему оставалось всего несколько лет до того, как он действительно станет тем монстром, каким все его считают.

Но разве он уже не такой?

Плейбой. Алкоголик. Может, не такой уж отъявленный наркоман, каким был когда-то — спасибо Оби, он перед ним в долгу — но и этого порока он был не чужд.

Так что ещё несколько лет на то, чтобы стать человеком, которого все ненавидят, ему не требовалось; он уже им стал.

И, пожалуй, ему это даже нравилось.

Плевать на то, что на любой его поступок пресса тут же откликалась язвительными статьями. Плевать на то, что за всю жизнь ему всего четыре раза удалось построить более-менее стабильные отношения (и это включая Джарвиса).

Он был богат и мог делать всё, что ему заблагорассудится.

Он был торговцем смертью и ему это нравилось.

Правда нравилось.


	3. Часть 3

— Отличная работа, команда, — произнёс Стив в комм. Наташа надела наручники на злодея недели, ответственного за ту маленькую армию роботов, которая яростным вихрем пронеслась по городу, и потащила его к машине Щ.И.Т.а.

— Это нам должностными обязанностями предписано, — отозвался Железный человек, и Стив не смог сдержать легкой улыбки. Несмотря на то, что изначально он относился к этому члену команды с небольшой настороженностью (трудно понять истинные чувства собеседника, если лица не разглядеть), вскоре Железный человек стал одним из лучших его товарищей.

— Эй, жестянка, подбрось меня, — попросил Клинт.

— По-моему, соколы и так должны уметь летать, — Железный человек стремительно пронёсся к тому зданию, в котором Клинт на время боя оборудовал себе укрытие.

— Я Соколиный глаз, а не сокол. Все дело в глазах. Моих огромных чудесных глазах, — усмехнулся Клинт.

— Кстати, весьма и весьма симпатичных.

— Вы там лучше прекращайте флиртовать, а то тут могут подумать что-то не то, — съязвила Наташа.

— Да, Стив сейчас заревнует, — поддакнул Сэм.

Стив хмыкнул:

— Разговорчики.

— Вы замечали, что он прибегает к этому только тогда, когда ему не нравится то, что мы обсуждаем? — беззлобно пошутил Железный человек. Приземлившись, он поставил Клинта перед Стивом.

— На твоем месте я бы промолчал, Шлемоголовый. Сколько раз твой комм загадочным образом отключался, когда ты в разгаре боя решал внезапно изменить стратегию?

Железный человек пожал плечами:

— Но ведь в итоге это оборачивалось к лучшему.

— Только не в тот раз, когда тебя завалило несколькими тоннами металлолома. 

— В той ситуации это была небольшая цена. Так, тут где-нибудь есть робот с целым корпусом? — Железный человек огляделся. — Большой босс огорчится, если я не принесу ему сувенир.

При упоминании нанимателя Железного человека Стиву пришлось подавить досадливый вздох. У него пока не выдалось возможности лично познакомиться с Тони Старком, но, судя по тому, что о нём говорили, вряд ли они поладили бы. Тони Старк был спесивым донжуаном и неутомимым тусовщиком, а кроме того, не мог устоять перед бутылкой. Впрочем, после «Старк Экспо» он, похоже, и носа не казал из своей Башни, став настоящим затворником.

— Ага! Почти не повреждён, — Железный человек подлетел к роботу, лежавшему под машиной, и подхватил его одной рукой, а другой отсалютовал Стиву. — До следующей битвы, mon capitaine.

Стив шагнул вперёд и протянул к нему ладонь:

— Останься. Поужинай с нами в честь победы.

— Не могу, Крылоголовый. Я тут на временной основе, помнишь? Мне пора к тому, кто оплачивает мои счета, — Железный человек взмыл в небо и взял направление на Башню Старка.

Стив разочарованно выдохнул, и Клинт похлопал его по плечу:

— Ничего страшного, Кэп. Однажды он согласится на свидание.

Стив, фыркнув, скинул с себя руку Клинта:

— Может, хватит уже? Я всего лишь пригласил одного из участников команды присоединиться к общему празднику.

— У Стива плохо получается принимать отказы, — Сэм приземлился в нескольких футах от него.

— Ничего, скоро он оправится. Как всегда, — отвлечённо заметила Наташа.

К лицу Стива прилила кровь:

— Вы трое как дети.

— Мы просто хотим, чтобы мама и папа поскорее поженились, — ухмыльнулся Клинт.

— Ты под домашним арестом, — объявил Стив.

Клинт дурашливо захныкал, умоляя не наказывать его.

***

— Похоже, скоро в нашей команде может появиться ещё один человек, — Наташа скользнула в кабинку.

Стив выпрямился и осмотрел чудаковатый «ретро» дайнер в поисках врагов. Подтянув чашку кофе поближе к себе, он попытался на взгляд прикинуть, кто из посетителей может быть замаскированным шпионом. 

Наташа с улыбкой коснулась его руки.

— Спокойствие, я пришла сюда только потому, что, на мой взгляд, тебе будет небезразлична новая информация, — скинув сумочку с плеча, она принялась копаться в ней.

— Прости, не привык тебя здесь видеть. Кроме того, обычно ты приносишь плохие известия.

Наташа, выгнув бровь, положила на стол папку: 

— Разве знать, что за тобой хвост из правительственных агентов — это плохо? Мне казалось, ты оценишь признание того, насколько ты ценен для своей страны. Никому не хочется, чтобы Капитана Америку избили или вывели из строя.

Дёрнув уголком губ, Стив передвинул папку к себе и открыл.

— Вряд ли их задачей была защита.

— Ну, если только не твоя.

Стив, нахмурившись, вчитался в документы:

— В нашу команду хотят включить Воителя?

— А что в этом удивительного? — глаза Наташи сверкнули — как всегда, когда она собирала новые данные. Во время миссий она очень хорошо умела скрывать свой интерес, однако в кругу друзей почти никогда не пользовалась этим умением.

Стив покачал головой.

— Дополнительная огневая мощь — это всегда хорошо, и Джеймс Роудс определённо, — Стив пролистал страницы личного досье, — обладает высокими компетенциями. Мне просто трудно доверять человеку, который способен украсть у своего лучшего друга.

— Ты просто не знаком с Тони Старком, — Наташа умыкнула с тарелки Стива ломтик картошки. — Высокомерный, эгоистичный, самовлюблённый, склонный к саморазрушению — и это только малая часть определений, которые я бы к нему применила. В ту ночь, когда Джеймс Роудс украл броню Воителя, Тони Старк поставил жизнь своих гостей под угрозу — причём воспользовавшись своими же технологиями, — Наташа закинула картошку в рот, прожевала и проглотила. — Очень жаль, что Железному человеку тогда пришлось выступить против Роудса. Вряд ли ему это было по душе, но из-за того, что Роудс действительно похитил собственность Старка — нанимателя Железного человека… — Наташа не договорила, позволив Стиву додумать остальное.

У Стива сжалось сердце. Стиснув чашку, он уставился на поверхность кофе.

Ему хотелось что-то предпринять в отношении Тони Старка, но он пока не представлял, что именно. Ничего хорошего в нём, судя по слухам, не было, и Железный человек не заслуживал постоянно терпеть его самодурство. Железный человек был героем; ему следовало самостоятельно выбирать битвы, в которых он хотел бы участвовать, и уж точно он не должен был следовать приказам такого, как Старк.

Наташа печально улыбнулась:

— Ты снова думаешь о Железном человеке.

— Если только ты не стала вдруг телепатом, Романова, то с чего ты так в этом уверена?

Наташа, привстав, надавила пальцем между бровей Стива:

— Каждый раз, как ты о нём думаешь, у тебя вот здесь собираются две морщинки. — Она опустилась обратно. — Особенно когда ты вспоминаешь о его связи с Тони Старком.

От Наташи было ничего не скрыть. Отпив из чашки, Стив расстроенно вздохнул:

— Я беспокоюсь за него. Он всегда ставит интересы других выше собственных, и я боюсь, что он слишком многое позволяет Тони Старку, забывая о себе.

— Стив, даже Щ.И.Т.у ничего не известно о Железном человеке помимо того, что он нанят Старком. Может, тот хорошо оплачивает его услуги... — Наташа в замешательстве нахмурилась. — Все сотрудники «Старк Индастриз» получают солидный доход, и, если не считать нескольких стандартных жалоб, они в общем-то очень позитивно относятся к своей работе.

К концу фразы голос Наташи совсем затих.

— Ты как-то неуверенно это сказала, — заметил Стив.

Наташа потрясла головой:

— Ничего. Так, на одну мысль отвлеклась.

Кинув последний взгляд на папку, Стив закрыл её:

— Если забыть о Тони Старке, Воитель и Железный человек очень похожи. Несмотря на то, что после падения Щ.И.Т.а мы действительно нуждаемся в дополнительной огневой мощи, я полагал, что мы будем призывать в свои ряды тех, кто сможет привнести что-то новенькое.

— Ты так говоришь потому, что действительно так считаешь, или потому, что опасаешься, что это Фьюри пытается дистанцировать Мстителей от Тони Старка, заменяя Железного человека на Воителя?

У Стива загорелись кончики ушей, но он удержал бесстрастное выражение лица:

— Чем более разнообразны будут наши возможности, тем с большим количеством разнотипных ситуаций мы сможем справиться. Тем не менее, если Воитель — наш лучший кандидат на текущий момент, я с радостью приму его в нашу команду.

Наташа улыбнулась с напускной скромностью:

— И ты совсем не стремишься защитить место Железного человека в Мстителях.

— Конечно, нет.

***

— Железный человек! — заорал Стив: ало-золотую броню утащил в Гудзон кальмар-переросток, которого какой-то идиот счёл замечательным вкладом в науку — и который на самом деле был обыкновенным монстром.

В комме только белый шум шуршал.

У Стива сердце ухнуло вниз, и он отправил щит в полёт, чтобы не дать одному из щупалец добраться до себя.

— О боже! — наконец пробился сквозь помехи голос Железного человека. — Я как будто оказался прямиком в аниме-порно, повсюду сплошные тентакли. Кто-нибудь, помогите мне тут, пока я не… Эй! Не лезь сюда!

— Принято, — отозвался Роудс и нырнул в воду.

Стив отпрыгнул от гигантского щупальца, которое норовило раздавить его, и прижал комм к уху:

— Романова, Бартон, пожалуйста, скажите, что вы с сетями уже на подходе.

— Мы летим так быстро, как можем, нам просто приходится ещё скорость координировать, — ответил Клинт.

— Предполагаемое время прибытия — через две минуты, — отчиталась Наташа.

Кальмар махнул щупальцем над землёй, сбив Стива с ног. Тот прыжком встал и проворчал:

— Что-то я отчаянно затосковал по Тору и Халку.

Сэм обрушил на кальмара серию атак:

— Эй, у тебя есть я!

Воитель вылетел из воды, держа в руках другую броню.

— Железный человек выведен из строя. Я отнесу его в безопасное место.

— Железный человек в строю!.. — заспорил тот. Репульсоры вспыхнули пару раз, но так и не завелись. — Железный человек повреждён, но… — раздался кашель, — способен сражаться.

— Да, передай это смятому корпусу. Это что, кровь?! — с ужасом воскликнул Роудс.

— Это всего лишь масло и ещё кое-какие жидкости, необходимые для работы костюма.

— Воитель, убери Железного человека отсюда.

Железный человек запротестовал, но Стив не обратил на это внимания. В зоне видимости как раз показались вертолёты, где находились Наташа, Клинт и горстка агентов Щ.И.Т.а: их грузом была самая большая сеть из всех, какие Стив когда-либо видел.

— Дай им дорогу, Сокол, — скомандовал Стив и сам отбежал подальше от реки.

Через несколько секунд сеть упала на кальмара. Тот заметался, пытаясь освободиться.

— Все гражданские эвакуированы, — доложила Наташа.

— Отлично, тогда пора приготовить каламари, — ухмыльнулся Клинт.

По сети замелькали искры. Кальмар задёргался и попробовал нырнуть, уходя от электрических ударов, однако в конце концов медленно всплыл.

— Есть ли какие-либо признаки жизни? — спросил Стив.

— Есть, просто он не двигается, — ответил Клинт и ненадолго замолчал. — Тут у нас разгорелся спор по поводу того, что надо бы его исследовать, но никто пока не может решить, где его разместить.

Стив забросил щит за спину:

— Может, в океане? В идеале — где-нибудь поглубже.

Клинт весело хмыкнул:

— У меня нет ни одного возражения.

— Похоже, у нас тут всё-таки пришли к согласию, — вмешалась Наташа. — Итак, ребята, принимайте вводную. Нашего нового друга ждёт экскурсия по Гудзону.

Вертолеты со скоростью улиток потащили кальмара вниз по течению. Стив последовал за ними вдоль берега. По воздуху их сопровождали только Сокол и Железный человек, и Стив нахмурился. Мысленно он содрогнулся, оценив повреждения, доставшиеся броне: особенно не повезло одному боку.

— Роудс, где ты и почему Железный человек до сих пор здесь?

Молчание.

— Роудс?

— Богом клянусь, Джарвис, передай Железному человеку, или Тони, или тому хрену, который дал тебе право отключить мой костюм, что я надеру ему зад. Так надеру, что…

— Полковник Роудс, информирую вас, что я восстановил каналы связи и что капитан Стив Роджерс уже всё слышит. — Стив вздрогнул, узнав голос Джарвиса. До этого они общались всего пару раз, и обычно ничего хорошего это не сулило.

Роудс выматерился.

— Роудс, что произошло? — забеспокоился Стив.

— У Железного человека получилось запустить репульсоры, и он вырвался. Когда я попытался остановить его, он включил какую-то программу, которая перехватила контроль над моим костюмом. Я отстранён от управления.

— Только временно, — уточнил Железный человек.

— Сукин ты сын! — вызверился Роудс.

— Слушай, я тоже не хотел, чтобы меня отстраняли от дальнейших событий, но тебя было не убедить. Честно, ты сам тут виноват. Если бы ты просто…

— Ты истекаешь кровью. Твоя броня смята, наверняка часть осколков вонзилась в твоё тело. Ты не утонул только потому, что Тони, видимо, предусмотрел в шлеме изолированную систему фильтрации воздуха.

— Не совсем, но близко к тому, — хмыкнул Железный человек.

— Тебе нечего там делать! — крикнул Роудс.

— Согласен, — вмешался Стив. — Железный человек, приказываю тебе лететь за медицинской помощью.

— Только когда мы препроводим тентакли до места назначения.

— Железный человек, я не позволю тебе умереть в мою смену. Верни Воителю полную функциональность и лети за медицинской помощью. Немедленно.

В комме воцарилась тишина.

Стив глубоко и резко вдохнул. Он не знал, что делать, если снова услышит отказ. Железный человек отличался от других Мстителей: как он сам любил говорить, он был фрилансером на полставки. Так что Стив мало чем мог на него воздействовать.

— Ладно. Только не приходи рыдать у меня на груди, если тентакли высвободятся и мы все станем жертвами аниме-оргии, — Железный человек по высокой дуге взмыл к городу.

— К врачам, пожалуйста, — попросил Стив, у которого перед глазами промелькнуло падение Баки с поезда. Каким бессильным он чувствовал себя тогда, таким же бессильным он чувствовал себя и сейчас.

Железный человек ничего не ответил.

***

Стив расхаживал по своей комнате на базе Щ.И.Т.а, приложив к уху мобильный телефон. В трубке раздавались гудки.

— Капитан Роджерс.

Стив вздрогнул: он не ожидал снова услышать ИскИн.

— Джарвис.

— За последний час вы совершенно измучили административный персонал, и меня попросили вмешаться.

К щекам Стива прилила кровь. Не так уж и много раз он позвонил в «Старк Индастриз».

— Я бы хотел поговорить с Железным человеком.

— Простите, Капитан, но на текущий момент Железный человек всё ещё не склонен к общению. Я могу передать ему сообщение.

— Он в порядке?

— Это конфиденциальная информация.

Стива охватило разочарование. Он уже не единожды это слышал. 

— Его ранили, и я, как лидер команды, имею право…

— Простите, Капитан, но я вынужден указать, что вы не имеете никаких прав на персональные данные Железного человека, а также никаких прав приказывать ему. Он работник «Старк Индастриз», которому Энтони Старк любезно разрешил помочь вам и вашей команде. Если вы не хотите оставить сообщение, то, боюсь, я должен буду закончить наш разговор на этом.

Стив заколебался, перебирая различные варианты действий:

— Передай Железному человеку, что я надеюсь, что он вскоре поправится.

— Передам, Капитан. Хорошего вам дня.

Джарвис завершил звонок.

Стив убрал трубку в карман, взял куртку со стула и надел. Если у него не получается поговорить с Железным человеком по телефону, он сделает это лично.

***

Стив удивился — это ещё мягко сказано.

По приезде в Башню Старка он ожидал, что его встретит целый отряд охранников, но никто к нему так и не подошёл. От силы ему досталось несколько любопытных взглядов узнавших его сотрудников.

Он прошагал к лифтам, готовясь услышать по внутренней связи голос Джарвиса, который сообщит, что у него нет доступа к другим этажам. Однако когда он зашёл внутрь, лифт без какой-либо команды поехал вверх. Цифры на табло сменяли друг друга, пока не обозначили пентхаус.

Двери распахнулись, и Стив медленно двинулся вперёд.

Тони Старк сидел, развалясь, на огромном диване, где спокойно поместились бы пять человек, и пил, судя по запаху, виски. Три верхние пуговицы на его рубашке были расстёгнуты, галстук — развязан, волосы — взъерошены; его глаза закрывали солнечные очки. Ухмыльнувшись Стиву, он глотнул жидкость из бокала. 

— Надо же, Звёздочки сами ко мне припёрлись. Я бы встал и пожал тебе руку, но у меня сегодня был долгий день, — Тони кивнул в сторону бара. — Угощайся.

Стив усилием воли удержался от того, чтобы выразить своё отвращение и раздражение.

У Тони Старка, беззаботно валявшегося в своём роскошном пентхаусе, явно даже и мысли не промелькнуло о том, что Железный человек сейчас страдает от ужасных ран.

— Нет, спасибо. Я пришёл, чтобы проведать Железного человека.

— Ах да. Я слышал, что ты совершенно извёл моих сотрудников, — Тони улыбнулся поверх края бокала. — Мне казалось, что к этому моменту ты уже должен был понять намёк, но я недооценил упрямство расчудесного Капитана Америки.

Стив почувствовал себя котом, которого погладили против шерсти. Он вёл непрекращающуюся борьбу за то, чтобы в нём видели не только Капитана Америку, и огорчался всякий раз, когда ему встречался человек, убеждённый в обратном. А сегодня — правда, он не знал, потому ли это, что он уже был доведён до крайности, или потому, что это заявил Тони Старк — обращение к Капитану Америке поистине задело его за живое.

— Ты много чего обо мне не знаешь, — Стив шагнул к дивану, смерив Тони взглядом сверху вниз. Тот был невысоким, но хорошо сложённым. Должно быть, он мог постоять за себя в драке один на один с человеком своей весовой категории. А вот с превосходящим противником — вряд ли. Стиву мимолётно стало интересно, есть ли у Тони где-то здесь тренажёрный зал, раз уж он, судя по слухам, ударился в затворничество. — Где Железный человек?

Тони, закатив глаза, подался вперёд, чтобы поставить бокал на журнальный столик, но, поморщившись, упал обратно.

— А ты у нас однозадачный, да? Должно быть, с тобой на вечеринках просто невыносимо.

— Где Железный человек? — повторил Стив.

Тони откинул голову назад и застонал:

— Какой же ты скучный. — Сделав глубокий вдох, он махнул в сторону лифта. — Твой драгоценный Железный человек в порядке. А теперь иди.

— Ни за что, пока я лично не увижу Железного человека.

Тони выгнул бровь:

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что проник так далеко лишь потому, что это я тебе разрешил? Я могу за несколько секунд выставить тебя вон.

Стив ответил серьёзным взглядом: 

— Попробуй.

Тони заморгал. Стив остался непреклонно стоять.

— Нет, ты можешь в это поверить, Джарвис? — хмыкнул Тони.

— К сожалению, да, сэр.

Тони покачал головой и вроде бы попытался встать, но, дрогнув уголком губ, снова опустился обратно. 

— Я не буду звать Железного человека, чтобы он выпроводил тебя, если ты на это надеешься, — усмехнулся он.

Стив помотал головой и сделал ещё шаг вперёд.

— Я только хочу…

— Стой! — Тони вскинул руку. — Ты нарушаешь мое личное пространство.

У Стива чуть челюсть не отвисла. Ему до Тони было ещё идти и идти. До дивана оставалось несколько футов, тогда как Тони сидел на противоположном краю.

Стив из одного чувства противоречия пошёл дальше; его смертельно утомила занятая Тони позиция. 

— Давай кое-что проясним, я не собираюсь… — Стив замолчал: его внимание привлекло красное пятно на боку Тони.

Не просто красное — кровавое. Стив втянул в себя воздух, чтобы убедиться, и ощутил запах меди.

Тони закрыл ладонью бок и ощерился:

— Я же сказал, держись подальше от моего личного пространства.

В голове Стива лихорадочно замелькали мысли. Ему не удалось толком рассмотреть Железного человека, но рана Тони находилась примерно там, где на броне образовалась вмятина.

Вряд ли это могло оказаться совпадением — и всё же, и всё же… ведь иначе…

— Я знаю, что красавчик, но хватит уже пялиться на меня, Кэп.

Стив вгляделся в лицо Тони, и у него внутри всё перевернулось.

Тони и был Железным человеком.


	4. Часть 4

Тони знал, что совершил ошибку, позволив Стиву Роджерсу войти в пентхаус, но его слишком манило к себе откровенное беспокойство Кэпа за Железного человека. До этого только Роуди и Хэппи проявляли такую заботу о нём (да еще Пеппер когда-то, но она довольно быстро вернула их отношения в профессиональное русло, оборвав все надежды на нечто большее).

Формально чувства Стива были направлены на Железного человека, но Тони не смог устоять перед искушением притвориться хотя бы на миг, что их причиной — он сам, и открыть Стиву дорогу в пентхаус. 

Об этой минуте слабости Тони глубоко пожалел.

Стив изо всех сил старался не смотреть на бок Тони, хотя уже всё успел разглядеть. Его притворная сдержанность скрывала то, что они оба знали: Тони был ранен точно там же, где и Железный человек. Вероятность того, что в течение нескольких часов в одном и том же районе совершенно одинаковым образом пострадали два человека, хотя один из них сражался с гигантским кальмаром, а другой, предположительно, сидел в безопасной Башне, была исчезающе мала.

Тони, возможно, и смог бы кого-нибудь убедить в том, что это просто совпадение — кому охота осознать, что Тони Старк и есть Железный человек? — но только не Стива. Несмотря на типичную фигуру тупого качка, он обладал острым умом. Ему не требовалось ничего вычислять, чтобы понять, насколько это непохоже на случайное стечение обстоятельств.

Именно этот острый ум и стал одной из причин, по которой Тони так привязался к Кэпу. И, конечно, теперь именно за этот острый ум он его и проклинал.

Стив невольно кинул ещё один взгляд на его живот.

Тони рефлекторно дёрнулся, пытаясь закрыться, и скривился от боли, прострелившей бок. 

Внезапно Стив опустился перед ним на колени и задрал его рубашку, давая себе обзор. 

— Осторожнее. Ты же не хочешь навредить себе ещё сильнее.

Мысли Тони замерли, а вот его язык — нет.

— И что же, по-твоему, я пытался сделать? — он поморщился, когда Стив задел больное место. Бинты, которые Тони наложил, ослабли, и кровотечение возобновилось.

Стив нахмурился при виде глубоких рваных ран чуть ниже рёбер. 

— Это нужно зашить.

Тони хрипло рассмеялся:

— Спасибо, док, а то я не знал.

Стив сердито ощерился, но быстро скрыл своё недовольство. Схватив Тони за колено, он требовательно посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Ты вызвал доктора?

— Я сам доктор. Трижды, если что. Хочешь увидеть мои сертификаты? — ухмыльнулся Тони.

Стив, покачав головой, снова перевёл взгляд на его бок.

— Джарвис, вызови врача или скажи мне, где здесь аптечка.

— Хочешь сам зашить меня, суровый вояка? — съязвил Тони.

Стив зыркнул на него:

— Если придётся. Только потом не жалуйся, что некрасиво.

Тони от изумления потерял дар речи. Он не понаслышке был знаком с решимостью и прямотой Стива, но, нацеленные на него самого, Тони Старка, они поражали — ещё и потому, что показывали: он в какой-то степени небезразличен Стиву. Конечно, по большей части потому, что он пострадал в битве, а не потому, что он был Тони Старком — но и этого было довольно. 

Тони положил ладони на широкие плечи Стива и беззаботно улыбнулся.

— Несмотря на общепринятое мнение, я не буду переживать из-за парочки шрамов. Мне даже польстит, если меня отметит сам Капитан Америка.

На лице Стива отразилась смесь сложноразличимых эмоций, и Тони развеселился. Ему всегда до глубины души нравилось смущать Стива. Он обожал, как тот каждый раз терялся, не зная, куда деть глаза.

— Тебе нужен доктор… доктор, который врач, — быстро добавил Стив.

— Наверное, но я тот ещё параноидальный ублюдок, а тайну такой величины кто угодно захочет раскрыть миру, пусть даже ценой собственной работы, — Тони мог бы перечислить с десяток раз, когда медицинские подробности о его состоянии просачивались в прессу. У него никогда не хватало доказательств для обвинения конкретной медсестры или доктора, но сроки утечек навевали определённые подозрения, так что Тони, который и так не особо доверял врачам, стал сторониться их ещё больше. Если Стив искренне готов помочь ему, то Тони без колебаний закинется анальгетиками, стиснет в зубах какую-нибудь тряпку и предоставит ему полную свободу действий.

— Тони, — окликнул Стив, и Тони — исключительно для собственного удовольствия — приложил палец к его губам. Стив снова свёл брови, порадовав его.

— Пожалуйста, я в твоих руках, Кэп. Более надёжных я всё равно и представить не могу.

Стив открыл и закрыл рот. Наверное, он хотел ещё поспорить с Тони, но не вовремя кинул взгляд на кровоточащую рану.

— Джарвис, аптечка?

— Дальше по коридору, вторая дверь направо, под раковиной, Капитан.

Стив, кивнув, встал и настороженно посмотрел на Тони. Тот ухмыльнулся.

— Не волнуйся. С такой дырой в боку я никуда не сбегу.

Стив хмыкнул — то ли весело, то ли раздражённо (Тони предпочёл бы первый вариант) — и удалился.

Тони, вздохнув, закрыл глаза ладонью. Он понятия не имел, как будет выбираться из этой заварухи.

Впрочем, могло быть и хуже. По крайней мере его не Наташа раскрыла. Она бы в долю секунды доложила обо всём Фьюри. Стив, конечно, тоже мог рассказать Фьюри, но тут у Тони хотя бы был шанс убедить его, что с моральной точки зрения лучше сохранить статус кво.

Стив вернулся с полотенцем для рук и аптечкой. По пути он хмуро изучил содержимое.

— Иногда я забываю, что в комплект первой помощи вообще-то не входят нитки и игла, — Стив поднял взгляд. — А вот у тебя они есть.

Тони принуждённо улыбнулся.

— Ну, раз уж ты теперь в курсе моей второй работы, тебе не придётся объяснять, зачем я внёс некоторые усовершенствования в этот комплект.

Стив вгляделся в Тони, и тот оскалился.

— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я до смерти кровью истёк? — он поманил Стива к себе. — Давай сюда.

У Стива ноздри затрепетали — так ему, видимо, были непривычны бесцеремонные приказы, — но он снова встал на колени перед Тони. Положив аптечку на журнальный столик, он достал из неё всё необходимое, а потом смерил взглядом диван и Тони.

— Я могу тут всё перепачкать. Принесу-ка я лучше ещё полотенец.

Тони кивнул, неотрывно глядя на пузырёк обезболивающего, который Стив оставил в аптечке. Понятно, о чем Стив задумался. Всего несколько минут назад Тони пил, а алкоголь с лекарствами плохо сочетался. Однако Тони не собирался терпеть (кроме того, он ещё раньше закинулся таблетками, чтобы унять боль, так что опасения Стива немного запоздали). Сжав зубы и тяжело дыша через нос, он дотянулся до пузырька.

Бок зажёгся огнём, но было бы гораздо больнее, если бы Стив начал тыкать в Тони иглой, не дав ему облегчить своё положение. Радостно выдохнув, Тони обмяк на диване, открутил крышку и высыпал сразу четыре таблетки себе в рот. Он сглотнул их насухую ровно в тот момент, когда Стив принёс полотенца. 

Стив замер, уставившись на лекарство.

— Тони! Ты что, пытаешься убить себя?

Тони закрутил крышку обратно и перебросил пузырёк Стиву.

— Нет. Поверь мне, я пробовал и кое-что похуже. Немного алкоголя в сочетании с таблетками меня не убьёт. 

— Ты псих.

— И так меня тоже называют. А еще эгоистом и гордецом.

— Как только… — Стив не договорил.

У Тони сжалось сердце. Фраза могла закончиться как угодно, но Тони подозревал, что там подразумевалось нечто вроде «Как только ты можешь быть Железным человеком?».

Запрятав подальше свою обиду, Тони жестом предложил Стиву приступать:

— Давай уже поскорее покончим с этим.

Стив, кивнув, принялся накрывать диван полотенцами. Процесс шёл тяжеловато, так как на диване уже лежал Тони и никому не хотелось особенно его шевелить, чтобы не усилить кровотечение.

Тони хватило этого времени, чтобы размякнуть и расслабиться. Наблюдая за тем, как старательно Стив стерилизовал иглу, он ощутил, как внутри приятно потеплело.

Стив передал ему полотенце для рук, и Тони закусил его.

Тогда Стив начал шить.

Сперва это были просто раздражающие, хоть и неприятные уколы. Однако после нескольких стежков бок Тони вспыхнул болью. Он так стиснул кулаки на подлокотнике, что даже костяшки побелели, и глубоко задышал через нос. Он бы с радостью отключился, но намеренно удерживал себя в сознании — если бы он свалился в обморок, Стив наверняка бы остановился и всё-таки отвёз его в больницу, а Тони теперь, раз уже ему удалось убедить Стива взяться за себя, хотелось туда ещё меньше.

Минуты медленно переходили одна в другую, и Тони даже не понял, что всё кончилось, пока Стив не убрал осторожно полотенце из его рта и не отвёл мокрые от пота пряди с его лба.

— Готово.

Выдохнув, Тони съёжился, закрыл глаза и обнял спинку дивана, прижавшись к ней изо всех сил.

В следующий раз он раздобудет себе морфий.

Тони слышал, как Стив прибирается. Он понимал, что с точки зрения вежливости должен сам всё убрать — всё-таки это его дом — но пошло оно всё. Он был ранен и настолько вымотан, что даже шевелился с трудом.

Тони повернулся на спину и откинулся на подлокотник.

— Вот, — Стив бережно приподнял ему голову и поднёс к его губам стакан с соломинкой.

Тони заморгал: сознание было затуманенным. Оглянувшись, он понял, что вокруг уже всё чисто. Да и бок не стягивала засохшая кровь. Наверное, Тони всё-таки отключился, и Стив решил не только навести порядок в гостиной, но и обмыть пострадавшего. Судя по всему, он даже бинты наложил.

Поймав губами соломинку, Тони потянул воду в себя. Он хотел выпить всё целиком, но Стив проворно отвёл руку:

— Не хватало ещё, чтобы тебя стошнило.

— От одного стакана ничего мне не будет, — буркнул Тони.

— Ну-ну, — Стив похлопал его по плечу.

Тони не стал больше спорить, хоть и недовольно заворчал. Внезапно он задрожал, и Стив поспешил принести ему одеяло. Тони завернулся в него и приткнулся к спинке дивана. Так бы и заснуть…

— А как у тебя получилась такая татуировка?

Тони распахнул глаза.

Стив сидел на журнальном столике, чуть подавшись вперёд и оперевшись локтями на колени. Он недоумённо хмурился.

— Это татуировка, Кэп. Как, думаешь, она у меня получилась?

— Может, я и провёл во льду семьдесят лет, но меня разморозили уже достаточно давно, чтобы я понимал, что движущиеся татуировки — это ненормально. Так как она получилась?

— Движущиеся? — с невинным видом переспросил Тони.

Стив скривился, но быстро справился с собой:

— Лепесток розы. Он находился в другом положении, когда я начал зашивать тебя, относительно того, когда я закончил.

— Это точно не ты у нас мешал виски с лекарствами?

— Тони.

— А вот этого не надо, — Тони, фыркнув, попытался сесть, но быстро отказался от этого намерения. — Нечего использовать мое имя, как упрёк, когда ты меня даже не знаешь. Ты знаешь Железного человека. Ему выговаривай сколько угодно, главное, не смей врываться в мою жизнь со своими приказами и осуждением лишь потому, что ты знаешь Железного человека.

— Ты Железный человек, — Стив поморщился так, что сразу стали понятны все его чувства по этому поводу.

— И да, и нет. Мы живём в одном теле, но Железный человек — герой, а Тони Старк — злодей.

Стив выпрямился:

— У тебя что, раздвоение личности?

Тони покачал головой:

— Я один такой.

Стив ненадолго задумался над его ответом:

— Но ты не считаешь себя Железным человеком.

— Никто не считает меня Железным человеком, — хмыкнул Тони.

Стив хотел было что-то сказать, но его прервал Джарвис:

— Сэр, сюда направляется полковник Роудс. Он воспользовался своими деблокирующими кодами, чтобы получить доступ в пентхаус.

Тони выругался себе под нос. Рану можно было бы спрятать под одеялом, но Роудс точно что-то заподозрит, когда увидит Стива и поймёт, что Тони напрочь отказывается вставать. Надо было что-то быстро придумать.

Однако ничего придумывать не пришлось. Стив сел на диван и с максимальной осторожностью помог изумлённому Тони прислониться к нему. Приобняв Тони, он положил ладонь ему на макушку.

Тони только-только успел сообразить, что Стив делает, как двери лифта открылись, и Роуди ворвался внутрь.

— Закрой глаза, — торопливо прошептал Стив.

— Ладно, я дал себе несколько часов, чтобы успокоиться, но с меня уже хватит. Куда смылся Железный человек? Я хочу всё высказать этому мудаку за…

Тони из-под сомкнутых век не мог увидеть выражение лица Роуди, но наверняка его лучшего друга поразило зрелище прижавшегося к Капитану Америке Тони Старка. Если бы они с Роуди вдруг поменялись местами, Тони точно бы поразился.

— Какого хрена? — разродился Роуди.

Стив укоризненным шёпотом заметил:

— Он только заснул.

Роуди понизил голос, но ярости, смешанной с недоумением, в нём не убавилось:

— Какого хрена ты делаешь здесь, рядом с Тони?

— Я пришёл проведать Железного человека, — пробормотал Стив, дёрнув плечом. — Тут я обнаружил Тони, который с температурой валялся на полу в глубоком обмороке.

Роуди выругался и, похоже, точно как Стив до этого, опустился на колени перед Тони, а потом потрогал его лоб.

— Чёрт. Он и правда горит.

Тони еле заметно поморщился. Его не лихорадило, что там Роуди мог нащупать?

— Тони? — тихо позвал Роуди.

Тони, застонав, заморгал.

В карих глазах Роуди светилась тревога, и Тони пронзило чувством вины. Вроде бы, учитывая, сколько раз за последние годы он врал лучшему другу, его уже не должно было это беспокоить, однако тут каждый раз был как первый — любой обман глубоко задевал самого Тони, заставляя ненавидеть себя.

— Роуди? — хотя бы усталость в его голосе была неподдельной.

Роуди, шикнув на него, поднёс к его губам стакан воды — и тут точно как Стив. И когда только успел метнуться?

— Боже ты мой, Тони. Снова заперся в мастерской? Ты же знаешь, что так себя загонять ненормально. Ты хоть спал, ел?

Тони, отпив немного, заворчал:

— Я тут не виноват, — он поуютнее примостился к Стиву.

Роуди со вздохом поставил стакан на столик и ушёл на кухню.

— Скоро ему захочется сока. Я попробую скомандовать Дубине приготовить один из его излюбленных отвратительных коктейлей. Если он три дня и крошки в рот не брал, я не допущу, чтобы он тут рассыпался на куски.

— И часто такое происходит? — спросил Стив одновременно с возмущённым возгласом Тони:

— Я всё ещё здесь!

Роуди, судя по звукам, принялся перебирать содержимое холодильника: 

— Постоянно.

Стив с весёлым удивлением покосился на Тони. Тот, фыркнув, пихнул его в щеку, чтобы заставить отвернуться.

И вовсе это не постоянно происходило. Тони был тем ещё хомяком: у него всегда находилось, что перекусить. Иногда он, правда, забывал пополнять запасы в лаборатории (все покупки давно доставляли ему на дом, но в свою лабораторию он никого не пускал, так что именно ему приходилось заботиться о том, чтобы таскать еду из кухни в лабораторию). Так что порой он действительно уходил в творческие запои и из-за отсутствия закусок под рукой забывал вовремя питаться, но это не так уж часто и бывало. Максимум раз в месяц.

Роуди вернулся со стаканом апельсинового сока. 

— Вот честно, Тони, тебе бы завести парня или девушку, чтобы они периодически проверяли твоё состояние и предотвращали подобные неприятности.

Тони расплылся в лучезарной улыбке:

— Но для этого у меня есть ты.

Роуди, усмехнувшись, покачал головой и поднёс новый стакан к его губам.

— Это не моя работа, — его как будто настигло озарение. — А знаешь, чья?..

Тони, застонав, оттолкнул его руку.

— Не Железного человека. Я плачу ему за то, чтобы он защищал меня от пуль и всякого такого. А не от нездорового образа жизни.

— Может, ты просто ему за это доплатишь? — предложил Роуди, снова подавая ему сок. Тони, фыркнув, и во второй раз отказался. — Кстати, где эта глупая жестянка? Мне с ним нужно прояснить кое-какие разногласия.

Тони закатил глаза: 

— Не скажу. Но если хочешь поорать — ори на меня. Это я дал ему возможность вырубить твою броню.

— Что? — Роуди поражённо отпрянул. — Но как ты…

— После «Старк Экспо», — взгляд Тони заледенел. — Тебя правда это удивляет?

— У него нет права применять это против меня, — негодующе процедил Роуди, отставив стакан в сторону. — Отключи эту возможность. Сейчас же. 

Тони с тяжёлым сердцем отвернулся от Роуди, заранее предвидя его злость:

— Нет.

— Это мой костюм!

— С формальной точки зрения — мой. Просто я не пытаюсь его вернуть.

— Тони, это…

— Учитывая состояние Тони, может, вы лучше отложите ваш спор на потом? — спокойно и умиротворённо произнёс Стив, предостерегающе посмотрев на них обоих. — Я понимаю твоё раздражение, Роудс, но сейчас действительно не время. Уверен, Тони обсудит всё с тобой, когда ему станет лучше, правда ведь? — взгляд Стива отчётливо дал понять, что он ожидает беспрекословного согласия.

Тони, хмыкнув, привалился к нему, наслаждаясь его теплом. Исходя из показаний костюма Железного человека, Тони и так знал, что тело суперсолдата горячее обычного, но сейчас он впервые получил возможность убедиться в этом лично. Оказалось, что это именно та температура, которая так приятно убаюкивает.

— Ладно.

Тони напрягся: он не ожидал, что Стив погладит его по спине. Впрочем, через несколько мгновений он расслабился, позволив себе насладиться прикосновениями. Когда всё это закончится, другой возможности у него не будет.

Роуди вздохнул:

— Хорошо. Спасибо за помощь, Кэп. Дальше я позабочусь о Тони.

Стив ненадолго замер, кинул взгляд на Тони и возобновил поглаживания: 

— Я пока останусь с ним. Он уже засыпает, а когда он проснётся, я хочу задать ему парочку вопросов.

— Но ты не обязан, — попробовал настоять на своём Роуди.

— Ничего страшного, всё равно у меня никаких планов на сегодня не было. Раз уж я взялся помогать ему, то лучше поухаживаю, пока он окончательно не поправится.

— Ну, если ты уверен…

Рука Стива переместилась на плечо Тони и сжала его.

— Уверен.


	5. Часть 5

Стив не знал, что и думать о ситуации с Тони.

Железный человек был Тони Старком.

Тони Старк был Железным человеком.

Бессмыслица какая-то.

Железный человек был благородным, весёлым, добрым и самоотверженным. А Тони — натуральным эгоистом. Избалованным паршивцем, родившимся с серебряной ложкой во рту и не имевшим понятия о реальных мировых проблемах. Человеком, который большую часть своей молодости укладывал в постель всё, что движется, и упарывался всем, что упарывало.

Как он мог оказаться тем же человеком, который перехватил ядерную бомбу и вывел её в открытый космос, зная, что, скорее всего, не переживёт этого?

Это было полной бессмыслицей, а значит, Стиву требовалось дополнительное расследование.

Пользуясь глубоким сном Тони, Стив достал мобильный телефон и запустил поиск по интернет-истории Тони Старка.

Стива поразило, что о Тони-подростке почти ничего не писали — а если и писали, то в положительном ключе. В тот период своей жизни он побеждал во многих соревнованиях, СМИ предсказывали, что либо Тони изменит весь мир своими изобретениями, либо приведёт «Старк Индастриз» к оглушительному успеху.

А потом, где-то после смерти Говарда, тон журналистов стал резко негативным. И началось всё со слухов о том, что Тони изменял своему бывшему партнёру Тибериусу Стоуну.

Стив внутренне кривился, просматривая статью за статьёй: каждая следующая была ядовитее предыдущей. Некоторые упрёки вроде бы были вполне заслужены, зато другие казались вымученными, как будто автор чувствовал себя обязанным указывать только на плохое.

Стив чуть не упустил пару коротких заметок — настолько они были незаметными на общем фоне. Пока Тони снова и снова полоскали как распутника, плейбоя и не контролирующего себя тусовщика, вышли несколько нейтральных и немногословных репортажей об основанных и финансируемых им благотворительных фондах. Однако, как только обнаружилось, что один из этих фондов был только прикрытием для махинаций члена правления «Старк Индастриз», ни о какой нейтральности и немногословности речи уже не шло. Все ошибки вменили Тони.

Стив особенно тщательно изучил этот перекос во мнениях. Именно Тони раскрыл, что тот человек, которому он доверил управление фондом, присвоил себе чужие деньги — и в итоге именно Тони обвинили в том, что он не выяснил этого раньше. Его даже идиотом обозвали за то, что он так долго позволял себя дурачить.

Это не укладывалось в картину мира Стива, так что дальше он читал ещё более внимательно и вдумчиво.

В некоторых случаях он не мог найти оправдания поведению Тони, особенно в последние годы перед появлением Железного человека, но это не отменяло того факта, что в СМИ в его отношении прослеживалась настораживающая тенденция. Журналисты с радостью подрывали его репутацию и с неохотой освещали хорошие поступки.

Это было неправильно. Для Стива это выглядело настоящей травлей — и он не сомневался, что многие бы рассмеялись, узнав про его мысли. Да и правда, как такого, как Тони Старк, могли травить? Он был богат, в мире для него не было почти ничего невозможного.

А ещё миллионы людей разбирали каждое его слово и действие по косточкам, не спуская ему ни единого промаха и не давая о них забыть.

Когда Стив представил, каково жить под таким прессом, у него дух перехватило. Он сам едва выносил назойливое внимание СМИ, а ведь он сделал практически всё, лишь бы его избежать — за исключением ухода из Мстителей и полного затворничества. Как можно было выдержать такое давление, какое пришлось на долю Тони, Стив не знал. Если бы он оказался на его месте, то наверняка бы уже спятил и разукрасил синяками лицо первого попавшегося папарацци.

Тони завозился и с ворчанием прижался щекой к груди Стива. 

Стив машинально погладил его по руке, успокаивая, и перешёл к следующей статье. Жест был неосознанным — почти так же он успокаивал Баки, когда тот страдал от похмелья.

Тони, застыв, простонал:

— Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что это сиськи Роуди.

— Я как-то не замечал, что полковник обладает… бюстом, — огрызнулся Стив.

— Он — нет, а вот ты — да, — Тони откинул голову назад и сонно скосил глаза на Стива. — У тебя такие огромные грудные мышцы, что я не знаю, как ты живёшь без лифчика.

— Я наслышан об их неудобстве, так что спасибо, но нет.

Тони весело фыркнул:

— Надеюсь, Джарвис это записал. Никто не поверит мне, если я скажу, что у Капитана Америки есть предубеждения насчет лифчиков. 

Именно в этот момент в голове у Стива щёлкнуло, и он понял, откуда взялась разница между Железным человеком и Тони Старком. 

— Не у Капитана Америки. У Стива Роджерса. У Стива Роджерса есть предубеждения. А Капитан Америка — это всего лишь образ. 

— Символ надежды, мира и справедливости, да? — Тони лукаво улыбнулся, попытался выпрямиться и поморщился.

— Аккуратно, — Стив ненавязчиво помог ему опуститься обратно. — Тебе бы пару дней отлежаться.

— Ха, а мне казалось, что ты только о Железном человеке беспокоишься.

— Ты — это он и есть, просто это та твоя сторона, которую никто не видит.

— Которую никто не желает видеть.

Стив и хотел бы возразить, но с учётом того, что он выяснил в последние несколько часов, Тони явно не преувеличивал.

Тони окинул комнату взглядом:

— Роуди?

— Ушёл через час после того, как ты уснул. Он понял, что я не собираюсь оставлять тебя в таком состоянии и, полагаю, решил, что может доверять Капитану Америке.

— Как и абсолютное большинство, — Тони потянулся и снова поморщился.

— Прекрати уже.

— Но у меня всё замлело, — заныл Тони, и в устах взрослого человека это прозвучало так по-детски капризно, что Стив даже растерялся. Он не ожидал, что Железный человек или Тони Старк могут ныть. Впрочем, он так же не ожидал, что Тони Старк периодически забывает есть, загоняет себя в лаборатории до полного изнеможения и отключается прямо на полу.

Несмотря на всё, что он когда-либо слышал о Тони Старке, Стив понятия не имел, какой он на самом деле.

Он вздрогнул от громкого звонка. Невольно оглянувшись на Тони, Стив достал из кармана телефон и прочитал имя на экране.

Сэм.

Стив перепроверил время и мысленно выругался. После того, что случилось с Железным человеком… Тони… Стив был не в настроении высиживать традиционный праздничный обед с командой. Однако он пообещал Сэму сходить в бар, и он уже опоздал на эту встречу больше, чем на час.

— Мне нужно ответить, — Стив осторожно выскользнул из-под Тони и помог ему лечь. 

Тони махнул в сторону коридора:

— Если нужно пообщаться наедине, иди туда.

— Спасибо, — Стив выбежал из комнаты и уже, наверное, в самый последний момент принял звонок. — Прости, был занят.

— Случаем не ало-золотой язвой?

Стив почувствовал, что краснеет, но ответил неизменно спокойным голосом:

— Железному человеку и правда язвительности не занимать, даже когда он ранен.

Сэм одобрительно присвистнул:

— Так Тони Старк подпустил тебя к нему?

Стив замолчал, сомневаясь, как тут правильно ответить. Вот ведь вопрос — а разрешил бы ему Тони Старк пройти к Железному человеку, если бы они действительно были двумя разными людьми? Может, конечно, Стив был наивным идиотом, но инстинкты подсказывали ему, что Тони разрешил бы — если бы только Железный человек напрямую не попросил держать Стива подальше от него.

— Стив, ты ещё здесь?

— Да, извини, задумался.

— Так как там наш металлист? 

— Ничего критичного, одна глубокая рана и много синяков.

— Постой! Погоди! Синяков? Стив, ты хочешь сказать, что увидел Железного человека без брони?

Стив мысленно выругался:

— Это было в отчёте врача. Личность Железного человека по-прежнему остаётся тайной.

— Чёрт, а я-то уж было обрадовался, что хоть что-то узнаю раньше Наташи.

— Сэм, — Стив добавил в голос строгости, — личность Железного человека — это не повод дразнить своих товарищей по команде.

— Так точно, Капитан, — с неприкрытым сарказмом произнёс Сэм.

— Сэм.

— Я услышал тебя, Стив. Я прекрасно понимаю, насколько это серьёзно, и я бы ни за что не стал использовать личность Железного человека в качестве дразнилки. Я просто шутил.

Конечно, так и было, Стив просто всегда защищал Железного человека — а теперь, видимо, и Тони.

Он беззвучно выдохнул. Насколько же всё усложнилось.

— Давай, что ли, перенесём нашу встречу?

— Без проблем, я только хотел убедиться, что тебя не похитили на опыты и не приковали к какому-нибудь столу в лаборатории Старка.

— Не шути так, — вырвалось у Стива. — Мы правда постоянно сталкиваемся с беспринципными учеными, но Тони за последнее десятилетие совершил прорыв в области чистой энергии и дал нам Железного человека. С нашими противниками у него нет ровным счётом ничего общего. 

— У кого-то сегодня на уме сплошные нравоучения, — раздражённо, но вместе с тем и тревожно резюмировал Сэм. — Что-то случилось? Кроме того, что твоя зазноба пострадала?

Стив обессиленно вздохнул:

— Просто перенапрягся. Прости. Как насчёт завтра, в то же время?

— Конечно, Стив, только я тебя прошу, не забудь отдохнуть.

— Обязательно.

Они распрощались, и Стив нажал отбой. Положив телефон в карман, он потёр ладонью затылок. В голове прокручивались десятки сценариев того, как будут развиваться события в команде теперь, когда он знает, кто такой Железный человек. Мысли путались.

Тем временем Стив дошёл до дивана и застыл. Одеяло, в которое он завернул Тони, горкой лежало на сидении, а самого Тони нигде не было видно.

Из кухни раздались громкий стук и звон, и Стив помчался туда.

Тони согнулся над тумбочкой, вцепившись в неё с такой силой, что даже костяшки побелели. У его ног валялся разбитый стакан, из которого вытекал апельсиновый сок. Тони, часто дыша, безбожно матерился.

— Нельзя было тебе вставать, — упрекнул Стив и, подбежав к нему, помог ему удержаться на ногах. Тони схватился за его предплечья и навалился на него всем весом.

— Мне всего-то нужен был стакан сока. Я отлично справлялся, пока не наклонился не туда.

Стив подвёл его к ближайшему стулу и, осторожно усадив, окинул хмурым взглядом огромное оранжевое пятно на рубашке. Дойдя до раковины, он оторвал бумажное полотенце, смочил его и передал Тони:

— Сними рубашку и вытрись. Я пока займусь полом.

Тони застыл.

Стив хмыкнул, догадавшись, в чём причина:

— Обещаю, что пока не буду спрашивать о твоей татуировке. 

Тони отложил полотенце в сторону.

— Спасибо, но лучше я переоденусь у себя в комнате.

Он попытался встать, но тут же стиснул зубы и рухнул обратно. Стив подошёл к нему и со вздохом взялся за подол его рубашки.

— Ладно, подними руки.

— Если только ты не планируешь пообжиматься со мной, я против.

В Стиве вспыхнуло раздражение:

— Почему с тобой так тяжело? 

В глазах Тони сверкнул вызов:

— Стив, ты вообще в курсе, что такое личные границы? Может, для тебя и приемлемо светить голым торсом перед всеми желающими, а вот для меня нет.

Стив возвёл очи горе:

— Да ладно? Это что, пижонство такое?

Тони рывком поднялся, опрокинув стул назад, невольно вскрикнул от боли и тут же прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Это приватность такая, — он похромал к выходу. Стив тут же нагнал его и заставил остановиться. Если Тони и дальше будет так разгуливать по пентхаусу, то навредит себе ещё больше.

— Хорошо, извини, — Стив глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. — Я просто пытаюсь помочь. Я приберусь тут, потом раздобуду тебе новую одежду и уйду, чтобы ты сам смыл с себя сок. Договорились?

Тони заколебался, внимательно всматриваясь в Стива, но всё же буркнул:

— Договорились.

Стив помог ему добраться до дивана, после чего приступил к выполнению обещанного. Вымыв пол на кухне, он перебрался в спальню Тони, где при активном участии Джарвиса нашёл, где хранится повседневный гардероб Тони. Перебирая футболки, он выявил странную закономерность: почти у половины из них была прореха в груди.

Стив нахмурился и присмотрелся к одной, вытащенной наугад. Ему уже не внове была одежда с дырами, но обычно это выглядело более стилизованно, да и дыры хаотично распределялись по ткани. А тут — всегда только одна, в одном и том же месте, одного и того же размера, одной и той же круглой формы.

Точно как дуговой реактор в костюме Железного человека.

У Стива кровь отхлынула от лица.

Ему нужно было уложить новую информацию в голове. Мысль о том, что дуговой реактор каким-то образом присоединён к Тони, как будто пришла прямиком из научной фантастики. Впрочем, жизнь Стива и так напоминала один огромный научно-фантастический роман. Он не понимал, зачем это сделано и как, но уже почти не сомневался, что дуговой реактор встроен в грудь Тони — и вряд ли исходя из веяний моды.

— Капитан, вы ещё не выбрали? — уточнил Джарвис.

Стив, вздрогнув, кивнул:

— Да нет, просто… зачем ему столько футболок?

— Сэр любит менять наряды, — с лёгкой тоской сообщил Джарвис.

Стив в итоге остановился на футболке без дыры.

— Что тебя так задержало? — спросил Тони, когда он вернулся.

— Извини, ушёл в себя, — Стив передал ему одежду, потом принёс влажное полотенце, попутно приглядевшись к шее и груди Тони. Что-то там слегка выступало — но это было заметно, только если прицельно смотреть в нужное место, в противном случае можно было ничего и не заподозрить. Ни цепочки, ни шнурка, которые позволили бы предположить какой-то кулон, Тони не носил.

— Оставляю тебя наедине с собой, — Стив вышел в коридор, в котором разговаривал с Сэмом.

Тони, признательно буркнув что-то, приподнял подол рубашки и начал стирать сок с живота.

У Стива оказалось достаточно времени на то, чтобы собрать воедино новые кусочки информации. Если бы Тони лёг немного по-другому, то, наверное, можно было бы даже нащупать то, что находилось у него на груди. Тогда Стиву стало бы гораздо проще подтвердить или опровергнуть свои домыслы.

Интересно, как бы Тони отреагировал, если бы Стив попытался задрать его рубашку выше, когда перевязывал его? До гипотетического реактора тогда оставалось всего несколько дюймов.

— Я готов. К несчастью, на этот раз тебе не удалось меня раздеть, но кто знает, что случится в будущем, если будешь хорошо себя вести, — Тони подмигнул Стиву. Тот наклонился, чтобы подобрать брошенную на пол рубашку, но Тони махнул рукой: — Не парься. Я или сам разберусь, или попрошу Дубину приехать из лаборатории и заняться ей. Один Тесла знает, как он соскучился по папочке.

— Это твой робот, да? Твой первый ИскИн?

Тони выгнул бровь:

— Вроде бы я тебе этого не говорил. Ты что, гуглил меня?

Он-то говорил легко и игриво, а вот Стив ответил с абсолютной серьёзностью:

— Да.

Тони это застало врасплох, и он заморгал. Впрочем, он быстро справился с удивлением:

— Сейчас это привычное дело, рад, что ты идёшь в ногу со временем.

Стив сел на диван рядом с ним:

— Ты что, разозлил кого-то в СМИ?

— Очень и очень многих, но, полагаю, тебя интересует, что я такого натворил в юности, когда только приступил к управлению компанией, — Тони ухмыльнулся от уха до уха. — Тогда у меня были чистые руки. Так что, насколько я знаю, тогда никого я не злил, а вот теперь — определённо.

Стив заколебался. У него было столько вопросов к Тони, что он не представлял, с чего начать.

— Почему ты ещё здесь? — опередил его Тони.

В его голосе не было раздражения; он искренне любопытствовал. Именно это любопытство огорошило и выбило Стива из колеи.

— А почему мне не надо быть здесь?

— Я Тони Старк, торговец смертью. Тебе, может, и нравится Железный человек, но Тони Старк? Он же совсем другой.

— Сомневаюсь, что это так уж верно, — Стив наклонил голову, смерив Тони взглядом. — Я начинаю думать, что у Тони Старка и Железного человека есть гораздо больше общего, чем у Тони Старка и этого неведомого торговца смертью.

Тони фыркнул:

— Тогда ты настоящий дурак.

— Возможно — потому что, если честно, я толком и не знаю, каков Тони Старк на самом деле.

— И поэтому ты здесь? Чтобы решить эту загадку?

Стив задумался.

— Отчасти. Но, скорее, потому что ты ранен и нуждаешься в помощи.

Тони усмехнулся:

— Настоящий бойскаут в любой ситуации, да, Кэп?

— Может, пока мы оба не в униформе, ты будешь звать меня Стивом, а я тебя — Тони?

Тони настороженно взглянул на него:

— А когда мы будем в униформе?

— Капитан Америка и Железный человек, — он улыбнулся и протянул Тони руку. — Согласен?

Тони скривился.

— Я предпочитаю Кэпа и Крылоголового, но обещаю, что придержу эти прозвища, пока ты не наденешь униформу, — Тони сжал его ладонь и замер, ожидая ответной реакции.

Стив, усмехнувшись, сам тряхнул их руки.

— По-моему, отличный план.


	6. Часть 6

— На шесть от тебя! — Железный человек пронёсся за спиной Стива и выстрелил из репульсора.

Стив оглянулся и убедился, что Тони сам позаботился об огромном фиолетовом страховидле с каменной кожей и щупальцами на спине. Осталось ещё девять.

Стив с рычанием перехватил удар жёлтого двухголового пришельца и тут же атаковал сам: стукнув обе головы друг о друга, он воспользовался ступором чудища, чтобы щитом опрокинуть его на спину.

— Знаешь, единственное, что мне нравилось в Локи, — Железный человек выпустил ракету из наплечника, — что по крайней мере мы могли понять его; мы знали, зачем он прибыл на Землю. Я понятия не имею, почему эти ребята устроили такую бучу.

— Может, им не понравилось, как их обслужили в баре? — предположил Клинт, отправив одного из пришельцев в отключку электрической стрелой. — В отчётах говорится, что сперва они спокойно зашли в бар, а напали на людей только тогда, когда все запаниковали.

— Я бы тоже разозлился, если бы я зашёл в бар выпить, а все вокруг заорали и бросились врассыпную, — прокомментировал Роудс.

— Ребята, не заставляйте меня произносить «разговорчики», — предупредил Стив.

— Но мне нравится слышать твой голос, Кэп, — подколол Железный человек.

«Тогда позвони мне, как все закончится», — хотелось сказать Стиву, но он удержался в профессиональных рамках.

Железный человек взмыл вверх, но его на взлёте перехватил чересчур проворный пришелец и швырнул оземь с силой, достаточной, чтобы парализовать…

У Стива зашлось сердце, но Железный человек вовремя изменил траекторию, чтобы избежать столкновения. Его ответный выстрел впечатал врага в здание.

Бой продолжился.

Быстро завершить его не удалось, однако и особо тяжелым назвать его было нельзя. Даже поле действий почти удалось ограничить одним кварталом. Правда, «почти» тут было ключевым словом. Двое инопланетян в последний момент разбежались в противоположные стороны, и команде пришлось разделиться и кинуться за ними. Преследование в общем-то и заняло большую часть боя — и практически всю команду вымотало до изнеможения.

Клинт и Наташа решили, что отвечать на вопросы агенты Щ.И.Т.а им будет удобнее, сидя на краю тротуара. Сэм, приземлившийся недалеко от них, скинул с себя реактивный рюкзак и теперь крутил плечами, надеясь хоть немного снять напряжение в мышцах. Роудс вышел из брони и вроде бы принялся за что-то отчитывать Железного человека.

Встревожившись за него, Стив приблизился к этой парочке.

Роудс заметил его уголком глаза и, похоже, закруглился.

Железный человек пожал плечами:

— Не буду ничего обещать.

— У вас всё в порядке? — спросил Стив.

Железный человек повернул к нему голову.

— Тут не о чем беспокоиться, Кэп. Мы с Воителем просто обсудили, как ни один из нас не любит оставаться в стороне от событий, — ножные репульсоры зажглись, поднимая броню в воздух. Железный человек отсалютовал Стиву. — А теперь, если ты не против, вернусь к другой своей работе. Помни, что ты должен хранить свою красоту для меня.

Он послал Стиву воздушный поцелуй, и тот, фыркнув, улыбнулся. Позже он ещё проведает Тони.

***

— И чем же я обязан этому визиту? — поинтересовался Тони, не отводя взгляда от какой-то металлической штуковины, над которой трудился.

Стив заморгал, лишь отчасти опомнившись: его внимание разрывалось между Тони и его лабораторией. А ведь он самонадеянно полагал, что с учётом того, сколько раз он вламывался на базы Г.И.Д.Р.Ы. (почти всегда оснащённые лабораториями) и сколько времени провёл в Щ.И.Т.е, его уже не удивить и не поразить.

Лаборатории Г.И.Д.Р.Ы. представляли собой сочетание продвинутых технологий и старого оборудования. В них зачастую было холодно и сыро — большая часть энергии шла на эксперименты в ущерб отоплению и освещению. Напротив, в стерильно-белых помещениях Щ.И.Т.а в самых эффективных условиях велись самые передовые разработки.

У Тони всё было ближе к Щ.И.Т.у — разве что тамошние лаборатории могли принадлежать любому человеку с внушительным банковским счетом, а здешняя — только Тони. На стенах красовались плакаты с рок-группами и автомобилями, вдоль них выстроились стенды с костюмами Железного человека. Если уже готовая техника находилась, насколько Стив понял, в специально отведенных для хранения местах, то незавершённые проекты валялись на столах и свисали с потолка. Два робота с манипуляторами кружили по комнате: один что-то искал в небольшой кухонной зоне, выделенной в дальней части лаборатории, другой нёсся к своему хозяину с отвёрткой. Тони, отмахнувшись от него, обернулся через плечо:

— Язык проглотил, Стив?

Стив захлопнул невольно отвисшую челюсть.

— Кэп я на поле боя, Тони.

— Но ведь это такое милое прозвище, — проворковал Тони. Судя по ухмылке на его лице, он был в шутливом настроении. — И вообще, какое прозвище можно придумать для Стива? «Стиви» не отвечает цели, оно длиннее оригинала. Можно было бы сократить до «Ив», но это для меня слишком по-французски. Ага! Давай сделаем из тебя подростка девяностых — ты станешь «Иви»! Ты же хочешь быть покемоном, правда? 

Стив раздражённо выдохнул, хоть и не смог сдержать улыбку:

— Рад, что после сегодняшней битвы ты отлично себя чувствуешь.

Тони похлопал себя по боку, на котором когда-то зияла глубокая рана.

— Я уже давно выздоровел, по мне сегодня почти и не попало, так что твоё беспокойство ничем не обосновано… Сти-иб.

Стив, застонав, прошёл вперёд, чтобы поближе рассмотреть, над чем там Тони работал. Чем бы оно ни было, оно оказалось огромным. 

— Теперь ты никогда не успокоишься с этими прозвищами?

Тони, задумчиво похмыкав, всё-таки взял отвёртку и постучал ей по уголку рта. Стив, машинально переведя туда взгляд, заметил небольшое масляное пятно.

— Даже не знаю, меня так и манит Сти-иб. Это почти как гриб, а ты у нас и есть гриб-сморчок.

Стив облизнул большой палец и потянулся к щеке Тони.

— Ты испачкался. Одну секунду…

Тони отпихнул его руку.

— Фу! Ты что, пытался сейчас изобразить мою мамочку? — Тони потёр щёку и, конечно, только размазал пятно.

— Я пытался убрать масло с твоего лица, пока оно не попало тебе в рот.

— Слюной убрать?

— Этого всего лишь слюна.

Тони поморщился и, ещё раз потерев щёку, угрожающе наставил отвёртку на Стива:

— Ты воплощаешь в себе отвратительную опасность, и тебя следует держать взаперти. 

Стив вскинул бровь, намереваясь парировать чем-то едким, но передумал и внимательно присмотрелся к Тони.

С самого «Старк Экспо» Тони жил в Башне практически затворником, выбираясь только в случае необходимости в обличии Железного человека. Это вызывало определенные вопросы. 

— Это фобия?

— Что? — Тони неподдельно растерялся.

— Ты поэтому счёл то, что я сделал, отвратительным? — уточнил Стив. — Я просто хотел убедиться, что не напугал тебя.

Тони надулся, как индюк, и фыркнул:

— Как будто ты можешь меня напугать, Роджерс, — сделав шаг вперёд, он скрестил руки на груди. — Давай, мамочка.

Стив скривился от такого выбора слов, задумавшись, а действительно ли он хочет принять вызов Тони. Однако одного взгляда на грязь хватило, чтобы в Стиве вновь проснулся внутренний аккуратист и потребовал избавиться от беспорядка. Пожав плечами, он лизнул палец.

— Хорошо. Сам напросился.

Он придержал голову Тони другой рукой, чтобы тот не дёрнулся ненароком, и потёр ближайшее ко рту пятно.

Один из роботов заехал за спину Стива и начал пищать. Стив замер и оглянулся, а Тони фыркнул:

— Да ладно, Дубина? И минуту не можешь провести вне света прожекторов? Надо было просто отправить тебя в муниципальный колледж. Чтобы ты по полной насладился тем, как грязные пальчики первокурсников выдирают из тебя материнскую плату, пытаясь разобраться, как ты работаешь.

Дубина, ещё раз пискнув, откатился назад, опустив манипулятор.

— Он решил, что ты ранил его чувства? — скорее с вопросительной, чем с утвердительной интонацией сказал Стив.

Тони махнул рукой:

— Переживёт. Разрешу ему помочь мне в чём-нибудь, и он будет выпрыгивать из штанов от счастья. А вот ты, — Тони демонстративно скосил глаза, — и дальше будешь держать меня так, как будто собираешься поцеловать, или всё-таки закончишь то, что начал?

Стив, поморщившись, наклонил его голову, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

— Ты слишком сильно размазал масло. Зачем ты вообще его трогал?

Тони усмехнулся:

— Что, не хватит слюны, чтобы всё отчистить?

Стив не сразу нашёлся с ответом: у него было несколько вариантов, но большая их часть была несколько неуместной — с учётом того, что они с Тони во многом ещё оставались незнакомцами.

— Полотенце у тебя тут будет? — наконец выбрал он. Тони просиял так, как будто только что выиграл первый приз в каком-то соревновании. Вывернувшись из хватки Стива, он поманил его за собой в кухонную зону.

Открыв ящик тумбочки, он достал оттуда требуемое, вовремя избежав столкновения с другим роботом, который как раз засовывал овощи в соковыжималку. Смочив полотенце, Тони передал его Стиву, закрыл глаза и ухмыльнулся:

— Ну что же, Сти-иб, мамочка-наседка ты моя, умой меня.

Стив раздражённо вздохнул, и всё же паясничанье Тони снова вызвало у него улыбку. Поддев его пальцами за подбородок, он приподнял его лицо и промокнул пятно.

— Ты нелогичен. Ещё несколько минут назад ты активно возражал, а сейчас так радуешься моей заботе.

— Ну что сказать — чужое внимание доставляет мне необыкновенное удовольствие.

— Нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь, — Стив окончательно дотёр пятно, вернул полотенце Тони, и тот бросил его в раковину. Погладив себя по лицу, он заявил:

— Теперь я чист и свеж, как майская роза, — он похлопал Стива по плечу. — Отличная работа, Сти-иб.

Стив застонал:

— Ты правда решил остановиться на этом прозвище? 

Тони подмигнул:

— Оно идеально тебе подходит.

— Вынужден не согласиться.

— Ну же, Сти-иб, не будь таким занудой, — Тони поспешил к своему незаконченному проекту. — Ты, кстати, зачем пришёл-то — помимо того, чтобы проведать меня? За апгрейдом, что ли? Если честно, я дико разочарован, что Щ.И.Т. игнорирует половину моих советов.

— Апгрейд? — мысли Стива застопорились. Он знал, что Щ.И.Т. периодически обращался к Тони за информацией и техническими консультациями, но понятия не имел, что усовершенствование костюма тоже было на нём.

— Да, — кивнул Тони. — Например, костюм-невидимка. С исходной-то конструкцией они справились, но при этом явно использовали не тот материал, который я предложил. Они, наверное, хотели сосредоточиться больше на манёвренности, а не на защите. Если бы они последовали моему совету, то увидели бы, что манёвренность там страдает совсем незначительно и что это определённо лучший вариант — ведь у тебя была бы дополнительная защита не только от ударов, но еще и от холодного оружия и огня.

Стив заморгал:

— Ты разрабатывал мой костюм-невидимку?

Тони, пожав плечами, закопался в детали.

— На том или ином этапе я для всех вас разрабатывал костюмы и оружие, просто Щ.И.Т. никогда об этом не упоминал. Там ясно дали понять, что как только они найдут инженера, способного на то же, что и я, тут же оборвут со мной все контакты. А до тех пор я незаметная тень на заднем фоне. — Взъерошив волосы, он уставился на внутренности своего изобретения. — Пожалуй, и к лучшему. Моя репутация уничтожила бы и Щ.И.Т., и Мстителей.

— Но это несправедливо.

Тони усмехнулся:

— А кто говорил о справедливости? Дело не в справедливости, а в том, чтобы задача была выполнена. 

От таких размышлений во рту Стива стало горько. Он понимал, что в словах Тони есть свой резон, но правильнее от этого они не становились. 

— Команда должна знать о твоей помощи.

Тони обернулся — на этот раз не с отвёрткой, а паяльником, направленным в сторону Стива. Хорошо хоть, удержал его на безопасном расстоянии.

— Нет. Они не доверяют Тони Старку. Если ты скажешь им, что я что-то исправил в их оснащении, они перейдут на какое-нибудь дешёвое барахло.

— Почему ты считаешь наших товарищей такими мелочными?

Тони опустил паяльник и отвернулся:

— Я не хочу так считать, но они были бы не первыми, кто отверг мою помощь из принципа.

Это признание буквально вышибло из Стива дух.

— Наверняка кому-то из них будет всё равно. Никто не жалуется на присутствие в команде Железного человека или Воителя, хотя все знают, что их броню создал я, но когда вопрос коснётся того, на что конкретно приходится полагаться в бою… — Тони покачал головой. — Оставь всё, как есть, Стив. Их безопасность я ценю больше, чем своё эго.

Стив снова лишился дара речи, но на этот раз возник и побочный эффект. У него сжалось сердце — так, как сжималось всегда, когда по Железному человеку в битве приходился особенно сильный удар или когда он приглашал Железного человека на командные обеды, а тот отказывался. Стиву был определённо небезразличен тот, кто перед ним, и он бы с готовностью дал ему передышку и утешил бы. 

Самоотверженность, которую он видел в Железном человеке, принадлежала именно Тони — а не какому-то вымышленному образу, в который Тони входил, надевая броню.

— Сэр, — раздался из динамиков голос Джарвиса. — За полчаса до прибытия Джеймса Роудса вы просили напомнить, что у вас сегодня ночь кино и пива.

Тони, моргнув, наклонил голову:

— Точно?

— Да, сэр.

Тони, заметно обрадовавшись, начал убирать инструменты.

— Отлично. У нас же достаточно пива, да? Хорошего пива, не той дерьмовой фигни на экстренный случай — для людей, которые нам не нравятся?

— Да, сэр.

— Супер, — Тони с ослепительной улыбкой обернулся к Стиву. — Ты тоже можешь к нам присоединиться. Роуди, наверное, захочет поведать о последней битве, а мне будет проще сохранить невозмутимость, если кому-то ещё придётся высиживать пересказ из чужих уст того, чему сам был очевидцем. Ради тебя можем даже включить какое-нибудь старое кино. Хичкок ведь как раз в твоё время фильмы снимал? А более поздние его творения ты уже видел?

Стив поморщился:

— Ты после сегодняшнего ещё и Хичкока хочешь включить?

— Конечно. Я ведь не какая-то там блондинка, заселяющаяся в жутковатый отель, где повсюду птицы… и не какой-то там неудачник, у которого проблемы в отношениях с матерью.

Стив заморгал.

— Кажется, я не понимаю, на что ты ссылаешься.

Схватив Стива за руку, Тони потащил его к лифту, не переставая улыбаться.

— Значит, решено. Сегодня ты будешь смотреть «Психо».

***

Наташа прижала Стива к мату. Стив заметил, что несколько агентов Щ.И.Т.а повернули к ним головы, но проигнорировал их. Мстителям, когда они занимали для тренировок спортзалы Щ.И.Т.а, было не привыкать к небольшой зрительской аудитории. Причём если опытные агенты в основном скрывали любопытство, то новички подглядывали всегда.

— Ты отвлёкся, — сделала вывод Наташа.

— Я полностью сосредоточен, — Стив попробовал привстать на локтях, но Наташа упёрлась коленями ему в грудь и сместила вес, чтобы лишить его простора действий.

Стив заворчал, но попытки сесть оставил. Если уж Наташа хотела удержать его на месте, у неё наверняка были на то причины.

— Что-то задумала, Романова?

— Я — нет, а вот ты — да.

Стив не знал, что на это сказать. Он мог врать и блефовать перед врагами, мог даже умалчивать о чём-то перед небезразличными ему людьми, но когда он слышал от них прямой вопрос или обвинение, обман давался ему непросто — особенно если он чувствовал, что обманывает не из высшего блага, а по личным мотивам. А в случае с Наташей, которой приходилось почти что каждый день раскалывать лгунов, у Стива вообще не было ни единого шанса.

— Ты знаешь, кто консультирует Щ.И.Т. в части апгрейдов нашего вооружения?

Наташа не напряглась, ни единой черточкой лица не выдала, что чем-то удивлена, но её короткого молчания хватило Стиву, чтобы понять: она знала о Тони Старке.

— Это проблема?

— То, что ты скрывала это от меня? Или ты хочешь выяснить, имею ли я что-то против нашего консультанта?

— И то, и другое.

— Мне не нравятся тайны.

Наташа насмешливо фыркнула, откатившись в сторону.

— Осторожнее, Стив, ты сейчас выставляешь себя лицемером. Или вы с Сэмом собираетесь рассказать Фьюри о своём побочном проекте?

Стив мысленно скривился. Теперь поиски Баки стали не единственным его секретом.

— Твоя правда.

Наташа удовлетворенно кивнула, и в её глазах сверкнуло лукавство:

— Как прошла ваша встреча с Тони и Роуди?

— Как ты…

— Ты действительно хочешь знать? — Наташа с улыбкой поднялась. — Впрочем, просто чтобы тебе было спокойнее: Сэм и Клинт пригласили Роуди выбраться куда-нибудь, чтобы укрепить командное взаимодействие. Похоже, его тогда одновременно восхитило и смутило твоё присутствие. — Ее улыбка стала ещё коварнее. — Клинт подозревает, что он тайный фанат Капитана Америки.

Стив порозовел, хоть и не мог отрицать, что обрадовался, поняв, что причиной тех любопытных взглядов, которые весь вечер кидал на него Роуди, было не раздражение из-за того, что в их дружеские посиделки с Тони вмешался третий лишний. Впрочем, надо признать, что его не сильно восхищал Роуди-фанат, но лучше уж это, чем затаённая злость.

— А кто-нибудь ещё в курсе насчёт нашего консультанта? — Стив вернулся к первоначальной теме, стремясь избежать неловкости.

— В команде? — Наташа покачала головой. — Только мы с тобой, ну и, с большой вероятностью, Железный человек.

Стива разрывало между удовлетворением и расстройством. Если бы знали все, то, может, у него получилось бы убедить Тони… Стив не понимал, в чём именно, ему просто хотелось, чтобы помощь Тони стала более заметна. Вместе с тем он радовался тому, что надежды Тони оправдались (почти целиком, пусть и не полностью).

— Хорошо, — Стив встал и глубоко вздохнул. — Хорошо.

***

— Мишка-топтыжка! — Тони подлетел к Джеймсу и, как ребёнок, сграбастал его. — Ты принёс мне еду. Я люблю тебя! — восхищенно застонав, Тони вытянул губы в трубочку и потянулся вперёд, собираясь клюнуть лучшего друга в щёку.

Джеймс предусмотрительно прикрылся ладонью.

— Нет. Если вдруг вытащишь меня тонущего из воды, разрешаю «поцелуй жизни», но до тех пор ты ограничен объятиями и периодическими совместными ночёвками.

— А можно эти ночёвки будут в обнажённом виде?

Даже с другого конца комнаты Стив разглядел, как Тони с намёком подвигал бровями.

Джеймс закатил глаза и хлопнул Тони по плечу:

— Только если ты отрастишь себе грудь.

— Технически это можно устроить…

Стив чуть не поперхнулся воздухом: его снова застала врасплох бесцеремонность Тони. Окинув его взглядом, Стив подумал, что никогда не представлял его в образе женщины — но если Тони идентифицирует себя именно так, то кто он такой, чтобы судить? И всё же его шокировало, что Тони так запросто об этом сказал. Стив знал, что сейчас многое принято обсуждать открыто, но, судя по последним новостям, борьба за свободную гендерную идентичность и равные права для всех велась до сих пор.

Джеймс, вздохнув, перенёс пакеты на кухонный стол.

— Тони, если только ты не собираешься признаться мне в том, что считаешь себя женщиной, или третьим полом, или бог знает кем ещё, я попрошу тебя избегать таких шуточек в присутствии ветерана Второй мировой. Стив выглядит так, как будто у него сейчас голова взорвётся.

— Ладно, ладно, — отмахнулся Тони, повернулся к Стиву и выпятил грудь. — Однако же из меня получилась бы чертовски сексуальная дамочка, правда же, Сти-иб?

Стив помолчал, оценивая, насколько это было сказано всерьёз:

— Я бы не прикоснулся к ней и тридцати-девяти-с-половиной-футовым шестом [1].

Тони обхватил ладонями лицо и проворковал:

— Утконос, ты это слышал? Братец Стиви только что сделал отсылку к поп-культуре. Конечно, не то чтобы к самой свежей, но и это считается.

Стив усмехнулся:

— Я это исключительно ради тебя.

Тони обмахнулся:

— Сти-иб, что же ты со мной делаешь!

Джеймс поморщился:

— Скажу это сейчас, потому что ты точно потом пройдёшься по этому поводу: нет, никаких тройничков между тобой, Стивом и мной.

Тони сделал вид, что утирает слезу:

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Почему нет?

Стив прикусил щёку с внутренней стороны, чтобы сдержать усмешку. Он уже не раз и не два навещал Тони, почти всегда — после миссии или битвы. Несмотря на то, что у него был Джеймс и некто по имени Хэппи, в основном он проводил дни исключительно в компании роботов, да ещё периодически Пеппер Поттс забегала. Такая жизнь была не самой нормальной, и Стив хотел убедиться, что Тони должным образом заботится о себе. Он надеялся однажды всё-таки выманить Тони наружу — но пока приходилось продвигаться вперёд крошечными шажками.

— Итак, что у нас сегодня — кино, видеоигры или Extreme Tower Tag [2]? — Джеймс открыл одну картонную коробку, запахло чем-то острым и солёным, и Стива потянуло на кухню.

— Нет, только не Tower Tag, — Тони потёр шею. — Я сегодня перетрудился, всё ноет.

Стив нахмурился. Сегодня Тони швырнули в здание. Вроде бы обошлось без последствий, но теперь Стив усомнился в своих выводах:

— Ты уверен, что тебе не нужен доктор?

Рука Тони замерла — тот явно удивился. Тихо усмехнувшись, он подмигнул Стиву:

— Только если ты выступишь в его роли.

Это был вроде как флирт, но Тони, резко посерьезнев, на миг перехватил взгляд Стива, и тот кивнул:

— Возможно, я воспользуюсь твоим предложением.

Стив наклонился над столом: вроде бы сегодня на ужин было нечто азиатское, но чья именно это кухня, он не опознал. Главное — выглядело и пахло вкусно. Желудок заворчал.

— Хорошо, что я заранее предположил, что ты и сегодня к нам присоединишься, — Джеймс достал ещё одну коробочку.

Стив вздрогнул от внезапной мысли:

— Я не слишком вам навязываюсь?

Джеймс усмехнулся:

— Да нет же, я просто до сих пор поражаюсь. Кто бы знал, что рана Железного человека сделает из вас с Тони лучших друзей?

— Ну… может, и не лучших, — Тони покосился на Стива. — Не то чтобы мы чатимся каждый день и сплетничаем о мальчишках и девчонках. Кроме того, сомневаюсь, что я когда-либо сравнюсь с… Забудьте.

Стива это заинтриговало:

— Сравнишься с чем?

— Тут, похоже, имеется в виду «с кем», — уточнил Джеймс.

— А давайте мы не будем портить никому настроение и сменим тему? — предложил Тони.

Стиву пришлось задуматься, чтобы понять, о чём речь — и его сердце тут же закололо от воспоминаний.

— Да, давайте…

Воцарилась тишина: Джеймс продолжил вынимать коробочки из пакетов, а Тони достал тарелки из шкафа. Стив, чтобы тоже чем-нибудь себя занять, принёс приборы и салфетки.

Джеймс вздохнул:

— Видимо, настроение всё же испортилось.

Тони передёрнул плечами, и Стив принудил себя улыбнуться.

— Видимо, но, знаешь… — он обернулся к Тони, — никто и никогда не заменит Баки, но это не значит, что я не способен заводить новых друзей.

Тони ухмыльнулся, расставляя тарелки по столу:

— Спасибо за банальные заверения, но от этого чересчур эмоционального разговора у меня мурашки по коже. Теперь мне нужно посмотреть самый жестокий и кровавый трэш, чтобы это перебить.

Стив фыркнул:

— Странно, потому что я собирался предложить самую сентиментальную романтику.

Тони нахмурился:

— Даже не смей!

Джеймс задумчиво хмыкнул:

— Вообще-то до этого фильмы выбирали только мы с тобой. Пора предоставить это право и Стиву.

— У него ужасный кино-вкус.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, — возразил Стив.

Тони, закатив глаза, схватил ложку и принялся выгребать еду себе на тарелку:

— Только не «Дневник Бриджит Джонс».

— А что это? — спросил Стив.

— Романтическая комедия, — отозвался Джеймс. — Там ещё в конце очень забавная драка.

— Значит, жестокость там тоже есть? — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Вполне соответствует запросу Тони.

— Да пошёл ты, Стив, — Тони показал ему средний палец.

Стив только рассмеялся и тоже начал наполнять свою тарелку. Увидев, что еду разбирают без него, Джеймс бросил открывать коробки и равномерно распределять их по столу и схватился за ложку. Стив его не винил — как бы он ни пытался контролировать свой аппетит, после суперсолдатской сыворотки его метаболизм разогнался до немыслимых пределов, так что если он отвлекался, то зачастую съедал больше своей порции.

Потом они втроём переместились на диван: Стив и Джеймс, не сговариваясь, заняли оба края, а Тони плюхнулся между, пододвинувшись ближе к Стиву.

Во время их вечерних кинопросмотров Тони не раз занимал личное пространство Стива. Он любил, подумав, выбрать между тем, чтобы приткнуться к боку Джеймса или прижаться поплотнее к Стиву. Сперва это удивляло Стива, но потом он просто принял для себя, что Тони наслаждается такой близостью.

Правда, интересно, насколько часто у него получалось физически контактировать с людьми, за исключением Джеймса и вынужденных прикосновений во время битвы.

Мысль была печальной, и Стив поскорее положил в рот острую лапшу с какими-то специями, чтобы скрыть хмурое выражение лица.

Несмотря на все протесты, Тони только простонал недовольно, когда на экране пошла заставка «Дневника Бриджит Джонс», а потом затих. Доев свою порцию, он отставил тарелку на журнальный столик, закрыл глаза и на несколько минут отрубился.

Когда фильм закончился, Тони зевнул и взял посуду, чтобы отнести в раковину.

— Как насчёт покера сегодня? — предложил Джеймс.

— Заманчиво, но я в кои-то веки вымотался до чёртиков, — Тони прикрыл рот перед очередным зевком.

— Если не считать вашей недавней короткой дрёмы, вы бодрствуете уже больше сорока восьми часов, сэр, — вмешался Джарвис.

— Значит, решено, — Джеймс присоединился к Тони у раковины и осторожно отодвинул его. — Иди в кровать. Я приберусь.

— Но ты же еду покупал, утконос.

— А глаза у тебя слипаются именно сейчас. Я хорошо тебя знаю: если ты не ляжешь спать в течение следующих десяти минут, то как минимум ещё три часа тебя будет не унять.

— Вряд ли мытьё посуды займёт столько времени, — пробормотал Тони, и Джеймс снова его подтолкнул.

— Иди. Возместишь потом.

— А Стив подоткнёт мне одеяло? — Тони похлопал ресницами.

Стив сымитировал сердитый вздох, но согласно кивнул и направился в спальню.

— Пойдём, Тони, пока Джеймс самолично не привязал тебя к кровати.

— А я не против бондажа, — подколол Тони.

— И без пошлостей обойтись ты никак не можешь, — посетовал Джеймс им вслед.

Тони рассмеялся себе под нос.

Стив придержал перед ним дверь, и Тони прямиком промаршировал к кровати, развернулся и рухнул на спину. Он закатал низ футболки, даже краешком не обнажив дуговой реактор.

Стив встал на колени и осторожно провёл пальцами по его бокам. На бугрившемся шраме, оставшемся после недавней раны, он ненадолго остановился. Как же странно было теперь вспоминать тот день и сравнивать своё общение с Тони тогда и сейчас.

Взгляд Стива переместился на стебли и листья, раскинувшиеся по животу. Из-под футболки выглядывала одна роза, лепесток с которой падал вниз, к талии.

Тони прочистил горло.

— Тебе полагалось смотреть на боевые раны, Роджерс, а не на тату.

Стиву хотелось прикоснуться к лепестку, чтобы понять, отличается ли там чем-то кожа. 

— Я больше не буду спрашивать, но, может, ты как-нибудь сам мне расскажешь, как и почему ты сделал эту татуировку?

— Ты не поверишь.

Стив дёрнул уголком губ:

— Мы сражались с богами и инопланетянами, Тони. Я мало во что не способен поверить.

Этот ответ заставил Тони на миг задуматься — как будто он действительно размышлял, а не открыть ли Стиву секрет розы.

— Может, в следующий раз, — ухмыльнулся он, — когда тебе понадобится хорошая сказка на ночь. Только это значит, что тебе придется остаться на ночёвку, — Тони подмигнул. — А я люблю оставлять всех на ночёвку в моей кровати — так, для информации. Здесь это самая удобная кровать, а я не могу позволить, чтобы мои гости довольствовались чем-то далёким от идеала.

Стив весело хмыкнул и снова принялся ощупывать тело Тони в поисках болезненных мест. Особое внимание он уделил синякам, чтобы убедиться, что это обычные поверхностные кровоизлияния и что под ними не таится ничего опасного.

— Знаешь, что я скажу? Ты не тот ужасный человек, каким тебя любят выставлять в СМИ, но ты определённо любитель пофлиртовать.

— Только с тобой, дорогой, — Тони изобразил воздушный поцелуй. 

— И с Джеймсом.

Тони притворно охнул:

— И с Роуди, естественно. Он же моя вторая половинка.

— Я думал, что вот это уж точно никогда от тебя не услышу. Мне казалось, ты не тот тип, чтобы верить во вторые половинки, — встав, Стив опустил футболку Тони обратно. — Вроде бы всё хорошо. Но если ты чувствуешь сильную боль, могу принести тебе таблеток. — Стив скривился. — Только больше не мешай их с алкоголем, пожалуйста.

Тони закатил глаза:

— Хватит хлопать надо мной крыльями, это было всего-то один раз.

— Раньше ты другое говорил.

— При тебе — только раз, — исправился Тони. — И я уже закинулся обезболивающими, так что всё в порядке. Приму с утра горячую ванну, и всё пройдет. А пока… — Тони отполз назад и со вздохом зарылся в подушки и одеяла, — я в кои-то веки собираюсь поступить так, как попросил меня Роуди, и заснуть.

Повернувшись набок, он помахал рукой.

— Спокойной ночи, Сти-иб. Не дай лифту прихлопнуть тебя на обратном пути.

Стив поморщился — но его раздражение было гораздо более слабым, чем он показал: 

— Приложу все усилия. Ночи, Тони.

— Ночи, братец Сти-иби.

Стив возвёл очи горе, поразившись очередной вариации прозвища, и закрыл за собой дверь, постаравшись сделать это как можно тише. Через коридор он вышел на кухню, где Джеймс как раз заканчивал убирать тарелки. Тот улыбнулся ему:

— Спасибо за помощь.

— Мне несложно, — улыбнулся в ответ Стив. — Он та ещё заноза, но беспроблемная.

— Да, — Джеймс как будто ушёл в себя, и в его глазах загорелись искры нежности. — В глубине души он всегда не прочь послушно поступить так, как ему сказали. Конечно, только не в бизнесе — там он настоящая акула, но близким людям он поддавался запросто. Наверное, поэтому при первой встрече он любит строить из себя мудака. Если к нему не испытывают симпатии, ему проще не испытывать симпатии в ответ, а значит, проще забить и не пытаться больше завоевать ничьё расположение. 

Стив задумался. Он не видел, как Тони общается с другими людьми, за исключением старых видео, да Мстителей и Джеймса вне заданий. Он не мог лично подтвердить или опровергнуть вышесказанное, но, судя по тому, как Тони души не чаял в Джеймсе, это было недалеко от истины.

— Если что, я просто пытаюсь, — Джеймс замолчал, подбирая слова, — поблагодарить тебя. Как ты упоминал, порой он та ещё заноза, но при этом он один из самых лучших людей, какие тебе когда-либо встретятся. Так что спасибо за то, что дал ему шанс.

В груди Стива что-то кольнуло, но он с мягкой улыбкой произнёс:

— Без проблем. Я тоже этому рад.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> [1] «Я бы не прикоснулся к ней и тридцати-девяти-с-половиной-футовым шестом», — практически прямая цитата из песни мистера Гринча, главного героя фильма «Гринч — похититель Рождества».  
> [2] Extreme Tower Tag — VR-шутер, нацеленный на взаимодействие между игроками.


	7. Часть 7

— Вы вдвоём собираетесь вывести меня на свидание? — шутливо спросил Тони, хотя его голос был полон недоверчивости и серьёзности. 

Джеймс отвесил ему лёгкий подзатыльник, тщательно проследив за тем, чтобы не стукнуть головой о собираемый костюм.

— Мы собираемся вывести тебя наружу. Чтобы ты немного подышал свежим воздухом. Сидеть целыми днями взаперти — нездорово.

— Многие затворники с тобой не согласились бы, — Тони выдернул из брони два провода и, обернувшись, что-то напечатал на планшете, лежавшем у его колена. 

Стив, который позволил Джеймсу вести первую скрипку, подошёл к рабочему месту Тони и кинул взгляд на планшет. Там виднелся некий код, озаглавленный как «Альтрон».

Тони провёл какие-то вычисления и нахмурился.

— До нормального интерфейса тут ещё далеко, — пробормотал он. 

— «Альтрон» — это название нового костюма? — заинтересовался Стив.

— Стив, сосредоточься, — одёрнул его Джеймс. — Только дай ему возможность, он сразу тебя отвлечёт. 

— Вообще-то это программа, которую я параллельно разрабатываю, — Тони снова перевёл всё своё внимание на броню.

— То есть ты одновременно занимаешься двумя задачами? — уточнил Стив.

— Стив! — упрекнул Джеймс.

Стив сердито дернул плечом:

— Мне просто любопытно. Не могу представить, чтобы кто-то мог сразу и программировать, и собирать костюм Железного человека. Впрочем, если кому это и под силу, то только Тони.

Тони ухмыльнулся:

— Вот соберёшь костюмов с моё и, чтобы добавить элемент вызова, тоже будешь искать дополнительные задачки.

Стив, кивнув, скрестил руки на груди, подумал немного и улыбнулся:

— Отлично. Раз ты уже проверяешь себя на прочность, может, пора и передохнуть? Как насчёт выбраться на свежий воздух?

Тони со вздохом плюхнулся на задницу и вытянул ноги перед собой.

— Но другие дети будут меня обижать, — проныл он. — Не хочу никуда идти.

С тоном он, конечно, перебарщивал, но доля правды в его словах, пожалуй, была.

— Мы со Стивом надерём задницы всем, кто будет тебя обижать, — Джеймс сел на корточки рядом с ним и закинул руку ему на плечи. — Мы не предполагали никаких долгих хождений. Просто прогуляться за какими-нибудь смузи или кофе, может, даже бургером, а потом вернуться.

Тони смерил Джеймса подозрительным взглядом:

— Просто прогуляться?

— Честное слово, — чуть ли не побожился Джеймс.

Тони повернулся к Стиву:

— А ты что скажешь?

— Просто прогуляться, — пообещал Стив.

Перспектива по-прежнему не слишком впечатляла Тони, и всё же он, вздохнув, встал:

— Ладно. Только мне замаскироваться надо.

— Замаскироваться? — Стив не удержался от насмешки.

Уперев одну руку в бок, Тони фыркнул:

— Да, Стив. Не все из нас любимчики Америки. Если мы хотим нормального обслуживания, то мне нужна маскировка. Хотя, конечно, это полная ерунда. Неужели никто не принимает в расчёт, что за хорошее обслуживание я мог бы дать щедрые чаевые? — выходя из лаборатории, Тони закатывал глаза и непрерывно ворчал.

Стив растерянно повернулся к Джеймсу, не зная, стоит ли идти следом за Тони, чтобы утешить и подбодрить, или дать спустить пар в одиночестве. Джеймс успокоил:

— Всё с ним будет в порядке. Как только он утихомирится, то будет рад, как ребёнок, которого ведут в магазин сладостей.

Стив в этом сомневался, так что положился исключительно на долгую историю знакомства Джеймса с Тони — наверняка тот лучше знал, что нужно другу.

Несколько минут спустя трио покинуло Башню, причём Тони обзавёлся всего-то мешковатым худи и солнечными очками. Стив тоже не слишком озаботился маскировкой — ему уже однажды приходилось скрываться за кепкой и очками, и этого хватило. Никто не ожидал встречи с ним, так что никаких сверхсложных усилий не потребовалось. То же самое, видимо, было справедливо и в отношении Тони.

Выйдя на тротуар, Тони повис на руке Джеймса.

— Я ожидаю попробовать самый лучший кофе, мишка-топтыжка. Если тот, что я готовлю дома, окажется вкуснее, чем тот, что мы купим, то я сочту эту вылазку совершенно бесполезной.

— Это всего лишь кофе, — вздохнул Джеймс.

— Предатель! — с притворным ужасом вскричал Тони. Отпустив Джеймса, он подхватил под руку Стива. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты с ним не согласен.

— Разве я стал бы тебе врать? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Стив.

Тони сощурился.

— Это не ответ. Но — да, — Тони вцепился в Стива посильнее. — Ты, может, весь из себя такой милый яблочный пирожок, но это всего лишь видимость, которая делает тебя мастером обмана. Вот скольких людей ты обвёл вокруг пальца, воспользовавшись своей внешностью честного бойскаута?

— Наверное, около пятидесяти, — Стив назвал число с потолка.

Тони, цыкнув, разочарованно покачал головой:

— Бедняги.

Стив только улыбнулся, радуясь тому, что наконец удалось вызволить Тони из его Башни — и даже без особых проблем. Если уж честно, он не был уверен в реакции Тони. В костюме Железного человека тот, конечно, довольно часто вылетал наружу, да и по бизнес-обстоятельствам порой выходил, так что вряд ли виной его затворничества был какой-то затаённый страх — но до сих пор Стиву не выдавалось возможности в этом убедиться.

И всё-таки Тони нервничал. Он скрывал это за шуточками и показухой, но Стив заметил, как тот метался между ним и Джеймсом, постоянно хватаясь то за одного, то за другого.

В кофейне Джеймс занял очередь первым. Тони, который всего за миг до этого висел на нём, моментально приклеился к Стиву и, обратившись к нему, вовлёк в предыдущий разговор. Голову он слегка откинул на его плечо. Стиву хватило секунды, чтобы понять, что Тони расположился так, чтобы Джеймс заслонял его спереди, а сам он — прикрывал сзади. Этакие своеобразные живые ограждения.

В груди Стива клубком сплелись несколько эмоций. Он был счастлив, что Тони доверял ему, и одновременно разочарован и расстроен тем, что Тони считал необходимым прятаться от окружающих. Стив пылал праведным гневом из-за того, что Тони — один из храбрейших из известных ему людей, настоящий герой — имел все причины, чтобы беспокоиться о том, как отреагируют случайные прохожие, узнав его.

И каким бы неподобающим это ни было, также он испытывал удовольствие от близости Тони. Что ещё более неподобающе — в соскользнувших на нос очках и сползшем вниз капюшоне Тони казался ему очаровательным. Стиву хотелось поцеловать его.

— Эй, вы там собираетесь заказывать? — окликнул их Джеймс через плечо.

Стив заморгал, осознав, что они уже дошли до прилавка.

Тони зачитал свой заказ, и кассир отметил на стакане нужные галочки. Это дало Стиву достаточно времени, чтобы просмотреть меню над его головой и выбрать что-то самое незамысловатое.

Тони передал Джеймсу свой бумажник для оплаты и подтолкнул Стива к зоне выдачи, встав лицом к нему и спиной к баристе, готовившей их напитки. Продолжая их беседу, Стив перечислил список музыкальных альбомов, которые порекомендовал ему Сэм.

— Похоже, Сэм поставил тебя на правильные рельсы. Я бы сделал больший упор на рок, но что ж — хорошо хоть он не забыл о классике.

Стив хмыкнул:

— Я помню времена, когда классикой называли Бетховена и Шопена.

Тони ухмыльнулся:

— Они ей и остаются, просто это понятие теперь расширилось. 

— Что расширилось? — подошёл к ним Джеймс с бумажником. Тони с ослепительной улыбкой обернулся к нему. 

В этот самый момент бариста подняла голову, и в её глазах мелькнуло узнавание. Впрочем, она почти сразу потупилась, вернувшись к работе.

Стив не обратил на это особого внимания: девушка быстро справилась с первоначальным удивлением, наверняка застеснявшись или не захотев устраивать сцену.

Через минуту первый стакан опустился на прилавок:

— Звёздочки!

Раздражённо покосившись на Джеймса, Стив взял свой кофе.

— Роуди! — вскоре выкрикнула девушка.

Джеймс тоже забрал свой заказ. А потом добрых пять минут они втроём курсировали по залу. Безрезультатно.

— Что ты заказал? — спросил у Тони Стив.

— Ничего такого, что можно было бы столько готовить, — тот подозрительно посмотрел на баристу.

Джеймс нахмурился:

— Давайте дадим ей ещё пару минут.

Многие из тех, чья очередь была за Тони, уже получили свой кофе, но Тони не стал возражать. 

Они подождали. Ещё несколько человек забрали свои напитки, а Тони так и не позвали.

Джеймс начал медленно закипать, а Тони принялся теребить край рубашки Стива, пытаясь отвлечься непринуждённой беседой.

— Схожу-ка я туда, — наконец объявил Джеймс. Окликнув девушку, он обменялся с ней несколькими репликами. Стив прислушался: девушка рассыпалась в извинениях, поклявшись, что не получила стакана Тони. Она схватила новый, сделала на нем какие-то пометки и тут же приступила к приготовлению.

Джеймс вернулся — ещё немного сердитый, но довольный:

— Она сказала, что не увидела твоего стакана.

Тони кивнул, но, судя по его гримасе, он не поверил в это оправдание. Впрочем, он сразу улыбнулся:

— Такое постоянно бывает.

Возможно, и здесь он не преувеличивал. Охваченный порывом защитить его, Стив закинул руку ему на плечи, притягивая к себе. Тони тут же приобнял его за талию, заворковав:

— О, обнимашки от Сти-иба, — он потёрся носом о его плечо. — Да пусть хоть ещё десять минут варит мне кофе. А я пока понежусь в объятиях Сти-иба. Они почти так же хороши, как объятия моего утконоса, — повернувшись к Джеймсу, Тони подвигал бровями.

Время шло, и Стив снова начал беспокоиться, хотя заказ Тони был следующим, а с момента разговора Джеймса с баристой больше никому ничего не выдавали. 

В какой-то момент к девушке присоединился кассир и что-то ей сказал. Тони отвлёк Стива, так что тот упустил суть дела, но, повернувшись к прилавку, он понял, что кассир тоже смотрит на них. 

У Стива возникло неприятное предчувствие.

— Эдвард, — позвала бариста и поставила на прилавок полный стакан. Забрав его, Джеймс передал кофе Тони, и тот, пробормотав слова благодарности, сделал глоток.

И тут же скривился.

Правда, всего на долю секунды — потом на его лице снова возникла очаровательная улыбка.

— Хм. А тут не поскупились на степень обжарки.

Стив без предупреждения выхватил у него стакан, отпил и чуть не сплюнул на пол. Кофе напрочь сожгли. 

Стив сглотнул и, не задумываясь над своими действиями, прошагал к прилавку, стукнув об него стаканом.

— Кофе горелый, а ваш сервис вплоть до настоящего момента далёк от профессионализма.

Девушка, напрягшись, присмотрелась к Стиву — и, похоже, только теперь узнала его. Как она умудрилась сразу заметить Тони и не сделать никакого вывода насчёт его спутников, непонятно, но Стив не собирался выяснять это из простого любопытства. Выпрямившись, он смерил её самым своим раздражённым и недовольным взглядом.

— Мой друг заказал кофе уже двадцать минут назад, а получил в итоге сгоревшую дрянь. Сделайте ему новый, сейчас же.

— Да, Капитан! — пискнула девушка, кинувшись к кофемашине.

По кофейне пронеслись шепотки, в которых отчётливо различалось его прозвище. Стив еле удержался от того, чтобы ущипнуть переносицу и вздохнуть. Тони бочком придвинулся к нему и небрежно прислонился:

— Боже, Сти-иб, не надо изображать из себя маму-гризли ради меня. 

Джеймс фыркнул:

— Если бы это не сделал он, то сделал бы я. Будь благодарен, что он оказался первым. Я бы повёл себя в десять раз хуже. — Джеймс кивнул Стиву. — Спасибо.

Раздались щелчки камер.

— Рано меня благодарить. Нас раскрыли, — покачал головой Стив.

Тони, закаменев, отстранился от него:

— Лучше я отойду от тебя подальше.

Поймав его за запястье, Стив притянул его обратно к своему боку.

— Нет. Я не стыжусь того, что меня видят вместе с тобой.

Тони тревожно огляделся и с показной легкомысленностью заявил:

— А кто тут говорил о стыде? Я просто пытаюсь защитить твой имидж.

— Мой имидж не нуждается в защите.

— Готово, — бариста поставила на прилавок другой стакан и трясущимися руками подтолкнула его к Стиву. И не подумав благодарить её, он сделал глоток и поморщился: кофе был крепким и сладким, но, похоже, именно такой Тони и заказал изначально. Только тогда Стив передал стакан Тони.

Отпив, тот ухмыльнулся:

— Идеально, — он подмигнул девушке. — Повторение — мать учения, верно?

Та зарделась, но скорее от злости, чем от смущения.

— Ладно, пойдёмте, пока у нас что-нибудь ещё не приключилось, — сунув руки в карманы, Джеймс двинулся к выходу. Стив вместе с Тони последовал за ним, ни на секунды не разрывая объятья.

***

— Не могу поверить, что ты изменяешь мамочке, — простонал Клинт, как только Стив на следующее утро забрёл в спортзал.

Стив заморгал. Он уже получил зловещее сообщение Тони, где утверждалось, что им нужно поговорить, а теперь ещё и Клинт… Хотя Стив понятия не имел, на что тот намекал.

— Мамочка — это кто?

Сэм, до этого растягивавший ножные мышцы, встал и фыркнул:

— Железный человек.

Клинт, сидевший на полу, кивнул, продолжая заниматься собственной растяжкой:

— Когда он увидит сегодняшние заголовки, его сердце разобьётся на части. 

— Что? — растерялся Стив.

Сэм, вздохнув, подошёл к своей сумке, достал телефон, ввёл какой-то запрос и показал Стиву экран. Там оказалась статья о возможном романе между Стивом и Тони, сопровождавшаяся фотографией их объятий.

Стив быстро пролистал текст: большая его часть была лживой и полной предвзятых предположений. В первых двух абзацах автор задавался вопросом, как Тони умудрился соблазнить и, следовательно, испортить кумира всея Америки. Стиву захотелось сломать телефон: его уже тошнило от того, как Тони изображали в СМИ.

— Если отставить шуточки в сторону, Кэп, — напомнил о себе Клинт, — как ты можешь с ним общаться? Я понимаю, когда без рабочих разговоров не обойтись, но…

— Ты ничего о нём не знаешь, — Стив от греха подальше вернул телефон Сэму.

Клинт изумлённо замёр: 

— Лично я с ним, конечно, не знаком, но он сам по себе широко известен, и Наташа…

— Находилась на миссии под прикрытием, которая требовала немного поработать на него. От этого она не стала его лучшим другом или знатоком его характера.

Клинт вскинул руки, показывая, что сдаётся:

— Эй, остынь, я не желаю тебе зла. Я просто…

Стив прожёг его гневным взглядом, и Клинт, нахмурившись, медленно опустил руки:

— Тебе он правда нравится?

Выражение лица Стива не изменилось.

— Видимо, да, — Сэм покачал головой. — Что ж, не буду притворяться, что понимаю, но в мире и не такое случалось. Ты только дай знать, если из-за него у тебя начнутся неприятности.

— И как это ты ещё не предложил своей помощи Джеймсу? — посетовал Стив.

— Роуди дружит с Тони не один десяток лет, у него всё под контролем, — встрял Клинт.

Стив перевёл взгляд с него на Сэма. Ни один из них не видел ничего странного или бестактного в своих словах, и у Стива всё внутри сжалось от какого-то трудно различимого чувства.

Развернувшись на пятках, он покинул спортзал, бросив на прощание:

— Мне сегодня нехорошо.

***

С Тони что-то было не так. 

Стив перекинулся с ним ещё несколькими сообщениями, надеясь выведать у него, в чём дело. Тони явно застрял на распутье, сомневаясь, приглашать Стива к себе или всё-таки нет. Стив подозревал, с чем именно связаны эти сомнения, поэтому торопливо заявил, что придёт, отметя все вялые возражения. 

В Башне его встретил подавленный Тони. Он излучал дружелюбие и мягкий юмор, но привычных ему развязности и обаяния не хватало. 

Стив расположился на диване, и вскоре Тони поставил перед ним чашку кофе. Сам он неловко замер напротив, похоже, колеблясь, что именно сказать или сделать. Наконец он скрестил руки на груди и ухмыльнулся:

— Наслаждайся. Второй чашки ты от меня не дождёшься, мой кофе слишком дорог, чтобы я им без оглядки делился.

— Я знаю о слухах, Тони. Меня они не волнуют, — Стив решил сразу перейти к сути.

— Знаешь?.. — Тони запнулся, выпрямился и прочистил горло. — Конечно, знаешь, они везде. Неудивительно. Один из самых гнусных злодеев нашей страны встречается с символом свободы и справедливости. Это достойно отдельного издания.

Стив, вскочив, посмотрел Тони прямо в глаза:

— Ты не злодей, я не хочу больше никогда от тебя такого слышать.

— Это пока, — пробормотал Тони.

— Никогда.

— Не буду спорить насчёт того, злодей я или нет. Я просто хотел сказать тебе, что это нормально, — переступив с ноги на ногу, Тони пожал плечами, — увеличить дистанцию между нами. Тебе следует поддерживать свой имидж, а я…

— Тони, — Стив подошёл к нему вплотную, — ты же не настолько плохо меня знаешь. По крайней мере мне так казалось. Я не буду прекращать общение с небезразличным мне человеком только из-за какого-то там имиджа, который мне вроде как следует поддерживать.

— Стив, люди считают, что мы встречаемся, — подчеркнул Тони. — Дружба — это одно; её можно списать на рабочую необходимость. Но все считают, что мы встречаемся. Это ставит под вопрос твою репутацию. Я не хочу поступать так с тобой.

— А если бы мы на самом деле встречались?

Тони, фыркнув, отвернулся:

— Пожалуйста, Стив, не шути так.

Стив схватил его руку и сжал:

— А что если я не шучу? Ты любого в команде спроси — все подтвердят, что я уже давно испытываю чувства к Железному человеку.

Тони принялся вырываться:

— К Железному человеку. А я…

Стив только усилил хватку:

— Ты — Тони. К несчастью, за исключением Джеймса, некому подтвердить, что и в тебя я тоже влюбился. А это чистая правда, — он переплёл их пальцы. — Ты мне нравишься, Тони. Я хочу встречаться с тобой.

Тони, вздрогнув, резко побледнел:

— Ты это не всерьёз.

Стив поднёс его ладонь ко рту и поцеловал тыльную сторону:

— Всерьёз. Тони Старк, будешь ли ты со мной встречаться?

Тони ожесточённо сжал его ладонь в ответ:

— Стивен Грант Роджерс, клянусь всем этим миром, что если ты прикалываешься, я прямо сейчас надену костюм Железного человека и одним пинком пущу тебя в полет вокруг земного шара.

Стив улыбнулся, радуясь возвращению его язвительности:

— Обещаешь?

— Да, — Тони подался было вперед, но замер. — И, наверное, мы теперь с тобой официально встречаемся.

Стив закатил глаза, но отложил своё мнение по поводу этого «наверное» на потом. Он слишком увлёкся, придерживая Тони за затылок и со всей страстью целуя его.


	8. Часть 8

Это была не любовь. Или по крайней мере её не хватило, чтобы уничтожить проклятие.

Тони проследил на животе путь падавшего лепестка.

Его немного задело, что чувства Стива были недостаточно сильны. Впрочем, он напомнил себе, что Роуди-то относился к нему, как никто другой — и знал о нём столько, что Стив его разве что через много лет догонит. У них со Стивом всё только начиналось. Может, со временем любовь Стива укрепится настолько, что снимет проклятие.

К сожалению, времени-то как раз оставалось мало. Согласно расчётам Тони, всего через несколько месяцев ему предстояло стать тем, кем считал его весь мир.

Торговцем смертью.

Тони внутренне содрогнулся. Как это будет? Он проснётся однажды утром совершенно другой личностью или ему предстоит какая-то физическая трансформация? Так или иначе, это страшило его больше, чем он готов был признать.

Вот почему он должен был завершить Альтрона. Если до падения последнего лепестка ему не удастся избавиться от проклятия, то на защиту мира встанет Альтрон.

И все будут в безопасности.

***

Тони допечатал строчку на планшете и, придвинувшись ближе к Стиву, перевёл взгляд на экран телевизора, где как раз разворачивалась завязка фильма.

Стив был горячим, как печка. Тони обожал это тепло — и привычку класть руку ему на плечи. 

Тони покосился на Роуди: тот либо не видел разницы в том, как они со Стивом садились до начала своих отношений и как сидели сейчас, либо решил не обращать на это внимания. Оба варианта были равновероятны.

Чуть сильнее навалившись на Тони, Стив вывернул голову, чтобы заглянуть в его планшет.

— Над чем ты так упорно работаешь? — иронично поинтересовался Стив. — Ты устроил настоящее представление, чтобы поставить это кино, а теперь даже не смотришь его.

Фыркнув, Тони нажал ему пальцем на нос. 

— Это тебе его нужно увидеть, а не мне. Я должен закончить одну важную часть, чтобы потом не корпеть над ней всю ночь, — он кинул на Стива многозначительный взгляд.

Стиву было не привыкать оставаться в Башне после ухода Роуди, но теперь, встречаясь с Тони, он стал так поступать на постоянной основе.

Тони быстро понял, что Стив был не тем краснеющим и смущенным натуралом, каким он его себе представлял. Теперь Стив отвечал на его флирт своими шуточками и поддразниваниями на грани фола. Чёрт, да ему уже недалеко оставалось до грязных разговорчиков — и это хоть и шокировало, но шокировало приятно.

Стив опустил руку на талию Тони, тёплые пальцы проникли под футболку и принялись поглаживать кожу. Тони расслабленно прижался к нему теснее, продолжая писать программу. Многие его расчеты пока что были чисто умозрительными. Хорошо хоть Альтрон не был его первым ИскИном — если бы он не мог оттолкнуться от кода Джарвиса, то ни за что не успел бы завершить Альтрона в срок.

Фильм закончился как раз тогда, когда Тони сделал маленький рывок вперёд.

Еще немного поболтав с Роуди, он обнял его на прощание и вместе со Стивом проводил к выходу. Как только двери за другом закрылись, Тони повернулся к Стиву. В тот же миг они кинулись друг к другу, и Тони радостно застонал: губы Стива отдавали попкорном, который тот ел во время просмотра, и Тони наслаждался масляно-солёным привкусом.

Стив с улыбкой отстранился, взял Тони за руку, сплетя с ним пальцы, и подвёл его к дивану, на котором они частенько обжимались, как подростки.

Сев, они снова начали целоваться. Стив ласково ерошил волосы Тони, придерживая за затылок, и порой наклонял его голову под другими углами. Тони же с восхищением задирал его рубашку и гладил впечатляющие мышцы.

Тони оседлал колени Стива и как раз подумывал над тем, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку, чтобы стало хоть немного полегче, как руки Стива с бедёр скользнули под футболку — и замерли.

Тони прерывисто втянул в себя воздух. Несмотря на то, что Стив уже видел его обнажённым по пояс, Тони всё ещё нервничал, когда приходилось раздеваться. Подавшись вперёд, он легко поцеловал Стива в губы и кивнул.

Стив за долю секунды сорвал с него футболку.

Тони ценил такую сноровку: Стив как будто помогал ему содрать пластырь.

Стив подхватил Тони под задницу, приподнял, чуть сполз вниз и опустил его обратно. Тони бедром чувствовал крепкий член, но не мог толком на нём сосредоточиться — Стив склонился к последней розе, расцветшей на коже.

Стив быстро перевёл взгляд на его лицо, отслеживая его реакцию. Потом медленно закрыл глаза и ласково поцеловал розу. 

Тони прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы ничего не ляпнуть.

Проследив линии татуировки выше, к самому реактору, Стив осыпал бережными поцелуями чувствительные рубцы.

Тони больше не мог этого выносить. Слишком это было нежно и любяще. Приобняв голову Стива, он попросил:

— Остановись.

Стив застыл и чуть отстранился, чтобы остаться в объятиях Тони, но при этом заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Я сделал тебе больно?

— Нет, просто… — Тони пожал плечами и уронил голову, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Стива. Зажмурившись, он вздохнул. — До сих пор не могу поверить, что мы вместе.

Стив улыбнулся, сильнее вцепившись в его задницу:

— А я-то считал, что наши поцелуи убедительны донельзя.

Тони, хмыкнув, пригладил ладонью растрепавшиеся волосы Стива:

— Так, не строй мне тут милягу-умника из себя.

— Но разве я не всегда такой?

— Ну, так-то да, но дело ведь в другом.

— И в чём же именно? — глаза Стива весело замерцали.

Тони, фыркнув, поцеловал его в щёку.

— Если сам не знаешь, то я уж точно тебе рассказывать не буду.

***

С Альтроном всё начинало понемногу складываться.

Пошли слухи о том, что Гидра заполучила скипетр Локи, и Щ.И.Т. с помощью Мстителей взялся за активное расследование. Фьюри каждого из них снабдил всей необходимой информацией — в том числе и научными данными, полученными во время изучения скипетра.

Тони не знал, что именно сподвигло его использовать эти данные в проекте, но результаты привели его в полный восторг. Всего лишь несколько по-иному расставленные «акценты» в коде — и Альтрон оказался намного ближе к полноценному воплощению.

— Что ты делаешь на полу? — раздался голос Стива.

Тони вздрогнул, прочертив лишнюю линию по бумаге, на которой набрасывал последние идеи. Похоже, он безвылазно просидел в мастерской несколько часов.

Желудок напомнил о себе бурчанием.

Тони, ворча, достал из-под стола пачку чипсов и на всякий случай проверил срок годности.

— Просто научничаю.

Стив прислонился к столу:

— Просто научничаешь? — со смешком повторил он.

Тони глубокомысленно кивнул:

— Иногда требуется посмотреть на задачу с другой стороны — в буквальном смысле.

— И над чем же ты научничаешь сегодня?

Охваченный радостным возбуждением, Тони вскинул над головой исчерканные листы и планшет:

— Над Альтроном!

— Ты уже давно им занимаешься. Что это вообще такое? — Стив присел рядом с ним, явно настроившись на долгий рассказ. От этого сердце Тони дрогнуло. Он глубоко ценил, что Стив никогда не отказывался выслушать его инженерную болтовню, пусть даже понимал, наверное, отнюдь не всё.

— Пока что Альтрон — это всего лишь программа, но скоро он станет лучшим, что случалось с этой планетой.

Стив усмехнулся:

— Да неужели?

— Ага. Он — ИскИн, как Джарвис, но главная его цель — беречь Землю. По сути это будет щит от всевозможных межгалактических угроз, даже если они будут больше похожи не на Локи и как-там-Тор-назвал-тех-уродов-из-Лондона, а на треножники.

Стив нахмурился:

— Ты имеешь в виду какой-то энергетический щит? Потому что иначе я не представляю, как…

— Нет. Я планирую дать Альтрону его собственное тело, но он не будет им ограничен. Как я уже упоминал, он похож на Джарвиса. У него появится полный доступ ко всей информации, которой обладает человечество, и он сможет в случае необходимости менять тела. Я сейчас бегу немного впереди паровоза — сама программа пока не закончена, — но я уже подумываю о создании огромного космического корабля, который будет курсировать по орбите Земли. Я передам его под управление Альтрона, а тот обеспечит, чтобы никто враждебный больше не добрался до нашей планеты.

— Тони, — этот голос заставил Тони обернуться. От выражения лица Стива у него сжалось сердце. — Это… по-моему, это опасно. Ты хочешь запустить в космос сверхсильное оружие, и… — Стив покачал головой. — А вдруг Альтрон нападёт на тех, кто не желает нам вреда или просто ищет укрытия? А вдруг… я понимаю, ты не желаешь думать о такой возможности, но только представь — вдруг кто-то его взломает? Тогда у злоумышленников может оказаться впечатляющее преимущество, тебе не кажется?

— Нам нужна защита, Стив. Ты не видел то, что видел я, когда влетел в тот портал. Наши силы совершенно не равны, Альтрон даст нам шанс в грядущей войне.

— Или уничтожит нас.

Тони словно под дых ударили. Резко встав, он отошёл к противоположной стене, подальше от Стива.

— Тони! — удивлённо крикнул Стив, кинувшись за ним. — Тони! Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь этого слышать, но…

Обернувшись, Тони огрызнулся:

— Ты чертовски прав, это совсем не то, что я хотел услышать. Ты ни хрена не понимаешь. Не понимаешь, как… — Тони отвернулся и, сжав кулаки, заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох. Его трясло. — Я так упорно работал, и я знаю, что уже надвигается большая битва, к которой мы не готовы, и… — Тони выматерился, — и я уже не смогу принять в ней участие.

На миг наступила тишина, а потом Стив внезапно схватил его за руку и развернул обратно к себе:

— Что значит, ты не сможешь принять в ней участие? Такого просто не может быть, разве что… — Стив, поморщившись, покачал головой. — Ты не умрёшь, Тони. Не знаю, что нам придётся для этого сделать, но что бы там тебя ни убивало, мы найдём способ избавиться от этого.

Тони горько усмехнулся:

— Думаешь, это так просто? Думаешь, достаточно сказать, что всё исправится, и так и будет?

Стив ощерился:

— Конечно, нет, но я определённо не собираюсь, как собака, опрокидываться на спину и подставлять живот. Что бы ни случилось, мы с этим разберёмся, — он стиснул плечо Тони. — Вместе. Ты только скажи мне, в чём дело, — он перевёл взгляд на дуговой реактор в груди Тони; раньше он никогда не задавал Тони вопросов о нём — и даже не особенно удивился, когда Тони впервые разделся перед ним.

— Это из-за реактора?

Тони помотал головой:

— Нет, с этим ты на насколько лет опоздал.

Стив озадаченно нахмурился.

Тони вздохнул, разрываясь между противоположными желаниями. Инстинкты требовали отбрить Стива, оставить правду при себе, но… всего через несколько месяцев проклятие превратит его в нечто, чем он надеялся никогда не стать. Так лучше он эти месяцы проведёт, делая что-то хорошее и оставаясь честным с близкими ему людьми. Он не собирался повторять то, что происходило с ним, когда он умирал от отравления палладием.

А еще в нём теплилась надежда, что если Стив узнает правду, то поймёт, почему Альтрон так важен. И, может, даже поможет Тони.

Он тоскливо подумал, что надежда эта, скорее всего, неосуществима, но... ему хотелось верить, что перед лицом неоспоримых фактов Стив поддержит его.

Схватив Стива за руку, он подвёл его к стулу, толкнул на сидение, а сам плюхнулся на стол напротив, стянул футболку и кинул её на пол. 

— Тебе ещё интересна история моей татуировки? — он коснулся розы на груди.

Стив недоумённо наклонил голову — видимо, его смутила резкая смена темы, — но всё же кивнул. Хоть и нерешительно.

Тони глубоко вздохнул.

— Тогда ладно. Ладно, — он снова вдохнул и выдохнул. Последним, кому он пытался об этом рассказать, был Обадайя, а тот быстро прервал его. Неудивительно, что Тони нервничал. Схватившись за край стола, он начал: — Вскоре после того, как Говард умер, я стал генеральным директором «Старк Индастриз» и пошёл на вечеринку…

Тони описывал мельчайшие детали, стараясь как можно подробнее остановиться на каждой из них, лишь бы подольше оттянуть концовку. О Тибериусе и Оби он рассказал столько всего, сколько сам от себя не ожидал — и сам этому обрадовался, потому что, если честно, это принесло ему своего рода облегчение.

Тони ожидал, что Стив вмешается и поторопит его, но тот напряжённо слушал до самого последнего слова.

Тони опустил голову и обнял себя, не желая видеть его реакцию.

— Я понимаю. Магия. Это кажется нелепым, но мы ведь столько всякой ерунды встречали, правда?

— Но ты уже выучил свой урок.

— Что? — Тони поднял взгляд.

Стив, наморщив лоб, прикусил изнанку щеки.

— Ты научился не делать выводов, не имея на руках полных данных, так ведь?

— Хочу считать, что да, — признал Тони, испытав укол вины. Ему действительно хотелось бы верить, что он стал лучше, но от сомнений избавиться было не так-то просто. — Но личностный рост не имеет никакого отношения к проклятию, — Тони горько усмехнулся. — Тут я буквально ничего не могу сделать. Это полностью зависит от другого человека. От того, кто разглядит настоящего меня за моей репутацией и всеми общедоступными фактами.

— Но мы с Роуди… — Стив наморщил лоб ещё сильнее.

Тони печально улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

— Полагаю, чего-то не хватает. А может, Ванда солгала. Может, проклятие вообще невозможно разрушить.

Стив нахмурился:

— Даже не думай об этом. Если она сказала, что способ есть, то ты должен в это верить, — встав, Стив положил руки на плечи Тони. — Я ни за что не позволю тебе стать тем человеком, каким видит тебя мир. Для этого я слишком сильно тебя люблю.

Его взгляд метнулся на грудь Тони: роза по-прежнему выделялась на ней алым пятном, лепесток по-прежнему летел вниз.

Отчаянная улыбка Тони стала шире. Сердце окатило тёплой волной.

— Отличная попытка. Ты можешь хоть сотню раз повторить «я люблю тебя», но это не сработает, пока ты не поверишь в это всей душой. А даже если и поверишь… — Тони, вздохнув, нагнулся и поднял футболку с пола. — Роуди ведь тоже любит меня, Стив. Если бы нужна была только любовь, проклятие давно бы разрушилось.

— Я не сдамся, — со всей решительностью заявил Стив. — И ты тоже не сдавайся: закрой проект «Альтрон».

— Стив… — начал было Тони, но Стив прервал его:

— Нет, Тони. Альтрон — это твоё преждевременное поражение. Так что, пожалуйста, прекрати пока работу над ним, давай лучше вместе поищем способ избавиться от проклятия.

Тони не хотел провести последние месяцы во лжи. Правда не хотел — но и полностью отказаться от Альтрона он не мог. В принципе, он уже дошёл до такой стадии, что ему оставалось внести несколько завершающих штрихов — если что, он успеет запустить Альтрона до своего преображения.

Он легко сможет заниматься проклятием вместе со Стивом, а потом, в его отсутствие, совершенствовать Альтрона.

— Хорошо, — Тони заставил себя улыбнуться живее. — Давай сделаем это вместе.


	9. Часть 9

Шарообразный пришелец, покрытый серой чешуей, ткнул вскрикнувшего Тони в шею каким-то продвинутым шприцом. В голове промелькнули гипошприцы из «Звёздного пути». Тони слишком сильно любил эту франшизу, так что быстро прогнал эту мысль, чтобы не ассоциировать с обожаемым сериалом то, что с ним сейчас делали. 

— Ваше умение обращаться с пациентом поражает, — съязвил Тони. 

Во лбу чешуйчатого шара распахнулся третий глаз, который внимательно изучил Тони.

Роуди, оказавшийся на соседней кровати, зашипел, как крокодил, когда пришелец, напоминающий копну перьев, ткнул и его шприцом. Третий пришелец то же самое проделал со Стивом, лежавшим за Роуди. Переговариваясь на собственном языке, чужаки вышли из комнаты, удостоверившись, что все три пленника надёжно привязаны к кроватям, а кровати — прикреплены к полу. 

Идеально! Не слишком-то умны были эти чудо-юдо; дальше Тони и сам справится. Правда, сначала лучше попробовать самое очевидное и простое решение:

— Стив, сможешь…

Стив, подёргавшись, проворчал:

— Кровать-то, может, и нормальная, но то, к чему приклеили её и мои руки, точно неземного происхождения. Пока не поддаётся, — Стив снова задёргался.

— Ладно, — Тони запрокинул голову. Кажется, в качестве убежища инопланетяне выбрали заброшенную психбольницу. Не самый лучший вариант, по мнению Тони, но всех злодеев почему-то так и тянуло к зловещим помещениям. Впрочем, тут было достаточно гвоздей и битого стекла, при помощи которых можно было бы отомкнуть наручники и перерезать вязки, натянутые через грудь и бедра.

Оставалось просто дотянуться до чего-то подходящего.

— Может, кто-нибудь хочет объяснить мне, почему в костюме Железного человека был Тони? — громогласно поинтересовался Роуди и гневно зыркнул в сторону Тони.

— Давай поговорим об этом позже? — Тони интенсивно извивался, пытаясь найти необходимое орудие.

— У тебя есть способ освободить нас?

— Пока нет.

— Тогда пока мы что-то не придумаем, можешь, чёрт побери, ответить на мои вопросы. Почему ты был в костюме, Тони?

— По-моему, это очевидно, — Тони нахмурился: во рту возник мятный привкус. Набрав слюны, он попробовал сплюнуть, но привкус стал только сильнее.

— Да ты, чтоб тебя, издеваешься? И сколько, а? Сколько ты его уже носишь?

Тони поморщился, одновременно мысленно восторжествовав: из металлического борта кровати торчал болт. Для наручников он был бесполезен, зато для вязок, которые уже чуть ли не сыпались от старости... Это будет небыстро, но хотя бы от одной точно получится освободиться, и тогда у Тони появится больше пространства для манёвра — и возможность достать инструмент получше.

— Тони!

— Я немного занят тем, что пытаюсь спасти наши жизни, — тут он, возможно, слегка преувеличивал. Тони знал, что Щ.И.Т. навесил маячок на Стива, да и на Воителя наверняка — если не лично на Роуди. Тони тоже не забыл про маячки на броне, и он практически не сомневался, что Щ.И.Т. додумается связаться с ним, если вдруг свои отследить не сумеет. Джарвис, конечно, просто так ничего не даст, но при отсутствии связи в течение двадцати четырех часов с Тони и Роуди он сообщит куда нужно о местоположении брони.

Так что в худшем случае их тут продержат день. Это, правда, было гораздо дольше, чем хотелось бы Тони, но эти пришельцы… Несмотря на устрашающий вид, они гораздо менее пугали, чем многие старые знакомые. Если уж честно, похоже, им вообще были в новинку похищение и пытки. Впрочем, возможно…

— Тони! — раздражённо крикнул Роуди. 

Тони заморгал. Рот немного занемел, мышцы расслабились, внутри приятно потеплело. Как будто он проглотил тюбик зубной пасты, от которой его унесло.

— Что?

Роуди вздохнул: его злость пошла на убыль. Он повторил уже тише:

— Сколько?

— С самого начала.

Роуди выматерился.

— Может, лучше… — попробовал вмешаться Стив, но Роуди ему не дал.

— Я и хотел бы сказать, что не верю в то, что ты мог это от меня скрыть, но это была бы ложь, — ярость в его голосе набирала обороты. — Ты всегда врёшь. Если не насчёт Железного человека или своих чувств, так насчёт чего-нибудь другого. Почему ты хотя бы одну грёбаную минуту не можешь, чтоб тебя, побыть честным со мной?

Тони захлестнула обида, но он не собирался показывать Роуди, насколько эти слова задели его. Лучше он…

— Ты прав, — вылетело у него изо рта. Тони вздрогнул — и уже не смог остановиться. — Я врал. Может, не всегда, но часто. И я просто не мог иначе, Роуди. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня ненавидел. Ты… ты был… всем для меня в этом мире. Если бы не ты, я бы уже давно допился до чёртиков и сдох, как Говард.

— Не мог иначе? Полная херня! Хочешь сказать, ты поступал так, потому что не хотел терять меня? Как же это обидно, Тони. Ты совсем в меня не веришь? Даже после стольких лет? После всего того дерьма, которое ты натворил?

— Эй вы там, по-моему… — предпринял новую попытку Стив, но и теперь его прервали — только на этот раз Тони.

— Нет, — со всей искренностью сказал он. Внутренне он орал в панике. Он бы с радостью заткнул себе рот, но, насколько он понимал, то, что ввели им пришельцы, действовало как своего рода сыворотка правды: он больше ничего не мог скрыть. — Нет, потому что в этом случае неважно, насколько ты хороший человек и как ты ко мне относишься: я проклят, Роуди.

— Да пошёл ты, Тони! Не разжалобишь ты меня, ясно тебе? — заорал Роуди, в страхе распахнув глаза. Как и Тони, он сейчас говорил помимо воли.

— Я не лгу и не преувеличиваю. Я действительно проклят. Ведьмой по имени Ванда. Это произошло почти сразу после смерти Говарда, когда мы с Тибериусом расстались. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о вечеринке, на которой все решили, что я наширялся, хотя я клялся, что ничего такого не было?

— Да.

Сердце Тони норовило выпрыгнуть из груди. Он знал, что будет дальше, и как же отчаянно ему этого не хотелось.

— Именно там я встретил Ванду. — Тони рассказал всю печальную историю от начала до конца. Когда он выдохся, Роуди оскалился:

— Ты ведь сам понимаешь, насколько надуманно это звучит?

— Локи, — хватило одного слова, чтобы Роуди заткнулся.

Тони облегчённо вздохнул. Всё это время в глазах кипели непрошеные слезы, и наконец он позволил им пролиться. Он ненавидел плакать; он и не думал плакать, но пока он против своего желания вынужден был выбалтывать все свои секреты, с него как будто кожу сдирали.

— Я больше ничего не хочу тебе рассказывать, — Тони содрогнулся.

Роуди поёжился:

— А я... — он резко захлопнул рот, но это не помогло, — а я хочу. То есть, я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал под влиянием этой идиотской сыворотки правды, но я хочу всё знать, дружище. Я хочу знать, что ещё ты скрывал от меня все эти долгие годы. Сейчас столько всего кажется мне ложью.

Тони охнул: на язык неудержимо рвалась новая волна признаний. 

Стив, выругавшись, задёргался на своей кровати, пытаясь освободиться.

— Стоп, Тони. Попытайся взять себя под контроль, — Стив боролся с путами изо всех сил. — Роуди правильно сказал, мы не хотим слушать твои секреты только потому, что тебя заставили.

Тони кивнул, но впустую:

— Меня изнасиловали.

Стив замер. Роуди забыл выдохнуть.

Тони горько рассмеялся, уже не скрывая слез. Прятать было больше нечего.

— Вскоре после того, как меня прокляла Ванда. То видео с групповухой, которое просочилось в СМИ… это был первый раз. Я… меня накачали наркотиками, а потом изнасиловали. Я собирался рассказать тебе. Даже начал говорить, но ты неправильно всё понял, а я не стал тебя исправлять, потому что никто и мысли не допустил, что… — грудь горела огнем, а Тони всё выталкивал из себя слово за словом. — Никто и мысли не допустил, что Тони Старка могли изнасиловать — или изнасиловали. Я сам не сразу это осознал; слишком я паниковал из-за того, что меня обкололи какой-то дрянью. Только потом до меня дошло. И ведь это повторялось снова и снова.

— Я не хочу этого слышать, — раздалось от Роуди.

— Не всегда это было насилием в прямом смысле слова — просто окружающие резко решили, что им позволено распускать со мной руки. Сочли, что меня можно целовать или трогать в любой момент, когда только пожелается. То же самое с наркотиками. Меня постоянно приглашали на вечеринки и рауты, где было полно таблеток и алкоголя. Даже если я не совершал там ничего предосудительного, все как-то узнавали, где я был и… додумывали всё сами. А если я и правда экспериментировал, это раздували до таких масштабов, что и поверить сложно. Один косяк с марихуаной мог превратиться в гору кокаина.  
Так что я просто сдался. Я перешел на рок-н-ролльную жизнь, и порой это было даже весело; но это не отменяло моей ненависти к происходящему. Да, я принял свой новый образ, но за мной продолжали гоняться, навешивая всё новые и новые ярлыки. Никто ничего не слышал. Всем было плевать. — Тони уже потряхивало. Дрожащим голосом он продолжил: — Я стал совершенно бесчувственным, Роуди. Когда я это осознал, то даже в сторону новокаина не разу не посмотрел — хотя знал бы ты, как меня порой тянуло… А потом был Афганистан, — тут Тони снова попытался воспротивиться себе, но, как и в прошлые разы, ничего из этого не вышло. — Вот почему, каким бы ужасным этот опыт ни был, отчасти я искренне за него благодарен. Наконец-то я, проснувшись, снова увидел мир вокруг себя. Наконец-то я понял, чем умудрился разозлить чудесную девушку Ванду так, что она меня прокляла. Я же ничего не замечал, Роуди. Железный человек… — Тони запнулся. — Железный человек стал моим способом исправить те ошибки, которые я насовершал за многие годы.

Роуди молчал.

— Прости меня, — произнёс Тони.

— Не смей, — Роуди буквально перекосило. — Ты, чёрт побери, только что рассказал мне самое личное и сокровенное, что я только слышал, и всё это — против воли. Я… да блядь! Я не заслуживаю быть твоим другом.

У Тони сжалось сердце.

— Я ничем не отличаюсь от тех, кто пользовался тобой, кто верил всему, чему говорили, и в целом вели себя как полные уроды.

Тони покачал головой:

— Ты был моим лучшим другом. Им ты и останешься — если хочешь, конечно.

— Конечно, хочу, идиот несчастный. Правда, сомневаюсь, что я этого достоин.

— Тесла упаси, как же это тяжело. Слишком много эмоций. Слишком много искренности. Я полностью одет, а чувствую себя так, как будто на мне ни клочка.

— Аналогично.

— То есть мы по-прежнему друзья, — заключил Тони.

— Да — хотя, по-моему, ну недостоин я этого. Но после этой адской херни уж лучше нам ими быть, потому что в противном случае мне будет сложновато заботиться о тебе, навёрстывая упущенное время. 

— Забудь.

— И не подумаю.

Живот Тони окатило жаром. Подул лёгкий ветерок.

— Это из вентиляции потянуло? — нахмурился он.

Жар нарастал, распространяясь всё выше. Ветер набирал силу, проникая под одежду.

— Вроде бы нет! — Стив повысил голос, перекрикивая поднявшийся шум.

Жар дошёл до груди, став обжигающим, и Тони застонал.

— Тони, что не так? Тони! — тоже заорал Роуди.

Тони зажмурился и стиснул зубы, содрогнувшись, когда боль обрушилась на тело. 

В конце концов ветер стих, унеся с собой жар и все неприятные ощущения. Тони глубоко вздохнул.

— Ну слава богу. Я уже подумал, что ты помирать собрался, — проворчал Роуди. 

Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вкатился знакомый трёхглазый шар.

— Ты пропустил шоу, — попенял ему Тони.

Триклоп что-то потыкал в приборе, похожем на наручные часы, и дальше за него по-английски заговорил синтезированный голос:

— Где наши друзья?

— Уточни запрос, — попросил Тони. — И вообще, ау, ты правда не заметил, что тут только что было?

Пришелец осмотрелся и изобразил нечто похожее на ухмылку:

— Нам безразличны ваши эльфийские фокусы и магия. Мы хотим вернуть своих друзей. Они прилетели на эту планету, чтобы отдохнуть и прикупить выпивки, прежде чем продолжить свой путь на самый эпичный из концертов.

Тони, заморгав, повернул голову к Роуди и обменялся с ним недоумёнными взглядами.

— Концерт? — повторил Стив.

Триклоп кивнул:

— Да, это будет нечто совершенно невероятное, там соберутся лучшие музыканты со всей Вселенной.

— А сколько лет твоим друзьям? — прищурился Тони.

Пришелец всем своим видом передал раздражение.

— Нам без этого никак, — пояснил Стив. — Как ещё нам понять, знаем ли мы, где твои друзья?

Триклоп фыркнул:

— Сомневаюсь, что на вашей захолустной планетке так уж много гостей. Вы знаете моих друзей, — он сощурил все три глаза, глядя на Стива. — А на тебя ничего не подействовало. Ты по-прежнему способен врать.

Стив промолчал.

Сердито фукнув, триклоп повернулся к Тони:

— Говори, где мои друзья.

Тони вспомнил инопланетян, с которыми Мстители не так давно боролись. Тех, которые, предположительно, зашли в бар за выпивкой.

— Лично я не знаю, где они, но через несколько часов уже наши друзья появятся здесь. Те, кто будет в черных костюмах, скорее всего, как раз и обладают данными о местонахождении твоих друзей, — Тони сделал паузу, пытаясь сообразить, можно ли тут еще что-то добавить. — Вроде всё. Больше мы ничем тебе не поможем. Ну, разве что предупреждение можем дать. За нами придут профессиональные бойцы. Нас вы застали врасплох, потому у вас и получилось нас захватить, но они сразу будут полны желания надрать вам зад, так что ведите себя с ними повежливее. Они отнесутся к вам гораздо добродушнее, если вы не будете строить из себя мировое зло.

Пришелец хмыкнул, развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

— А можно как-то убрать мяту у меня изо рта? — крикнул Тони ему вслед.

***

— Тони Старк — Железный человек, — поражённо уставился Клинт.

Неуютно заёрзав, Тони поплотнее завернулся в противошоковое одеяло.

— А ещё громче ты не мог это сказать? — проворчал он.

Тони не испытывал иллюзий, что агенты Щ.И.Т.а, которые примчались на спасение Стива, Роуди и Железного человека, не сделали никаких выводов, увидев ало-золотую броню и не найдя никого, кроме Старка, кто мог бы находиться в ней в момент похищения. Агенты узнали — а значит, узнал (или скоро узнает) и Фьюри. 

Роуди встал поближе к Тони, вызывающе глядя на Сэма, Клинта и Наташу, которые до сих пор не могли оправиться от удивления.

Подозрительно притихший Стив держался в стороне.

— А ты знал? — спросил его Сэм.

— Да, — с каменным лицом ответил Стив. — И пока вы не пустились в обвинения — это был не мой секрет, поэтому я не имел права ничего рассказывать.

Наташа поджала губы. Происходящее её явно не радовало, но с возражениями она не нашлась.

Клинт переводил взгляд с Тони на Стива и обратно, так и не сумев подобрать челюсть.

— А ты что мух ловишь? — съязвил Тони.

Клинт захлопнул рот — только чтобы тут же наконец заговорить.

— Ты должен был сказать нам, — он похлопал Тони по плечу. — Боже, ты хоть представляешь, как у меня разбилось сердце, когда я подумал, что мою любимую пару Железного человека и Капитана заменит пара Старка и Роджерса? Ах да, и ещё! Я всё это время называл тебя мудаком, но теперь признаю, что ты заслужил это только отчасти, — Клинт ухмыльнулся. — Ты вовсе не бессердечный мудак, а мудак с золотым сердцем. Одинокий рейнджер нашего времени. Если бы ты открылся мне раньше, я бы вместе со Стивом встал на защиту твоей чести.

Тони растерялся:

— Это ты так стебёшься?

Клинт расплылся в ещё более широкой ухмылке:

— Кстати, тут у меня одна созвучная ассоциация появилась... Вы со Стивом…

— Так, сейчас моя очередь, — Сэм прикрыл его рот ладонью. — Прости за это. Клинт у нас просто дружелюбный… хотя ты и так это знаешь. — Он пристально посмотрел на Тони.

Тони выпрямился:

— Какие-то проблемы?

Сэм наклонил голову, очевидно задумавшись, и улыбнулся:

— Не жди, что мы сразу станем лучшими друзьями, но дай мне немного времени — и я приглашу тебя в бар с выпивкой за мой счёт. Даже если тебе это не особо-то и надо.

Тони кивнул и перевёл взгляд на Наташу.

— Это кое-что объясняет, — произнесла она и сразу ушла, присоединившись к агентам, которые как раз о чём-то спорили с похитителями.

Тони пожал плечами:

— Студенты. Вечно разносят всё вокруг, когда выбираются в город. Ну правда — концерт? 

— Похоже, во Вселенной вё-таки есть что-то хорошее, — хмыкнул Стив. — Не один только мрак и ужас.

Несмотря на всю шутливость его замечания, Тони тут же вспомнил об Альтроне и об их разговоре на эту тему. Его пронзило чувством вины. Он уже многого добился: ещё парочка недель — и можно будет объявлять о выпуске бета-версии программы.

Тони погрузился в невесёлые мысли, не забыв изобразить для всех, кто подходил пообщаться с ним, очаровательную улыбку. Когда Роуди позвал его для отдельной беседы, он вздохнул с облегчением.

Впрочем, облегчение продлилось недолго: Роуди попросил посмотреть на татуировку.

— Я пойму, если ты не захочешь мне её показать. Просто я сейчас ломаю голову над твоим проклятием, и, думаю, мне было бы полезно увидеть её вживую.

Тони кивнул: это было логично. Не то чтобы он испытывал от этого особый восторг, но он себя пересилит, если это поможет лучшему другу побыстрее смириться с проклятием.

Тони внимательно оглянулся, чтобы удостовериться, что никто за ними не наблюдает, и приподнял футболку.

Роуди нахмурился:

— Я ничего не вижу.

Тони заморгал:

— Её нельзя не увидеть, она… — он потерял дар речи, опустив взгляд вниз. На боку не было никаких роз — только гладкая кожа. 

Так вот значит с чем был связан тот ветер и ненормальный жар.

Тони рухнул на колени, и Роуди тут же опустился рядом, спрашивая, всё ли с ним в порядке.

Невероятно.

Проклятие… было снято.


	10. Часть 10

Тони не мог в это поверить. Он столько времени прожил с этим проклятием, висевшим над душой, что теперь как будто грезил наяву.

И всё благодаря каким-то пришельцам, спешившим на концерт, их сыворотке правды и Роуди.

Тони только потому не накинулся на Роуди со страстными объятиями (и предложением завести общих детей), что у него был бойфренд.

По крайней мере он на это ещё надеялся.

Стив сейчас сидел рядом с ним в его машине (за рулём был Хэппи, который до сих пор радовался, как ребёнок, тому, что имеет возможность возить Капитана Америку) и молчал. Раньше Тони мгновенно заполнил бы тишину болтовнёй, но сейчас он был слишком занят собственными мыслями. Он пока только и сумел, взяв себя ненадолго в руки, попросить Стива поехать домой вместе с ним. Ему хотелось без лишних глаз и ушей поделиться с ним последними новостями.

Он посмотрел вперёд, перепроверив, что перегородка поднята, и пододвинулся поближе к Стиву, мазнув своим коленом по его.

— Стив? — негромко позвал он. Стив вздрогнул, очнувшись, и заморгал, соображая, где он сейчас.

— Что, Тони? — наконец мрачно откликнулся он.

У Тони кольнуло в груди:

— Я что-то не так сделал?

Стив выпрямился:

— Боже, нет, Тони. Тони… я… — он снова обмяк, потёр затылок, опустил голову и поморщился. — Прости меня, Тони. Прости, что последние часы вёл себя так отстранённо, просто… Я искренне сожалею, что мне не удалось вовремя освободиться, чтобы не дать тебе сказать всего этого, — он сглотнул, сжав ладонями колени до побелевших костяшек. — Это было настолько личное… такое нельзя говорить под давлением. Если бы я освободился, то мог бы хотя бы рот тебе закрыть, чтобы тебе не пришлось насильно выворачиваться наизнанку перед Роуди… и мной.

Тони облегчённо выдохнул:

— Так, значит, ты не злишься, что я ничего не говорил про, — он отвернулся к окну, — секс, наркотики и всё такое прочее?

Стив поднял взгляд, сверкающий яростью:

— Я злюсь, но не на тебя. Я злюсь на всех тех, кто пользовался тобой, на тех, кто распространял лживые слухи и делал ни на чём не обоснованные предположения, а на Ванду, из-за проклятия которой всё это и происходило, я злюсь в тысячу раз сильнее.

— Эй, тише, — Тони похлопал его по спине. — Помни, что я не образец безупречности. Кое-что я творил по собственному разумению.

— И потому, что ты не видел разницы, будешь ты это делать или нет — а в этом виновато проклятие.

Тони пожал плечами:

— И всё же я это делал. Именно я решил сдаться и опустить руки. — Он нахмурился: в памяти снова всплыл Альтрон и слова Стива об этой программе. — Знаешь, я просто рад, что вся эта фигня не отпугнула тебя, — Тони заставил себя усмехнуться, чтобы немного развеять напряженную атмосферу. — Я бы возненавидел своё прошлое, если бы оно тебя отвратило — всё-таки я успел к тебе привязаться.

«Привязаться» было, конечно, преуменьшением.

Он любил Стива. Стива — единственного человека, который не был знаком с Тони до проклятия и всё же не поленился узнать его поближе. 

Храброго и смелого Стива, который, несмотря на свой публичный образ, поцеловал Тони на чужих глазах. Стива, который набросился на баристу только потому, что она намеренно сожгла кофе Тони. Стива, который решил помочь известному эгоцентристу и сухарю только потому, что так было правильно. 

Тони любил Стива — и это ничто не могло изменить.

— Тони, — Стив обнял его и поцеловал — целомудренно, но Тони ощутил затаённую страсть и отчаяние. — Я знаю, что ты не поверил мне, когда я сказал это впервые, и я тебя не виню… но я люблю тебя. — Он прижал Тони к себе теснее. — Правда люблю.

Уже во второй раз за день Тони показалось, что он грезит наяву:

— Стивен Грант Роджерс, клянусь всем этим миром, что если ты прикалываешься, я прямо сейчас надену костюм Железного человека и одним пинком пущу тебя в полёт вокруг земного шара.

Стив, рассмеявшись, поцеловал его в лоб:

— Обещаешь?

— Да, — Тони улыбнулся и взялся за край футболки. — И кстати, не надо так раскаиваться, что не успел остановить меня, когда я раскрывал перед вами душу. — Приподняв ткань, он показал чистую кожу. Стив распахнул глаза, и улыбка Тони стала ещё шире. — Похоже, именно из-за того, что все эти годы я лгал, никто, включая Роуди, не видел настоящего меня. Я просто не давал никому шанса.

Стив благоговейно коснулся его бока. Тони, пожав плечами, опустил футболку обратно:

— Я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь счёл меня слабым или понял, насколько беспомощным я себя ощущаю. Чёрт, если бы я только знал, то уже давно разрушил бы проклятие.

Стив так и не убрал руку, продолжая поглаживать его:

— Оно действительно исчезло.

— Даже не знаю, кто из вас с Роуди спас меня — может, сразу оба — но спасибо, — Тони с улыбкой чмокнул его в губы. — И я тоже тебя люблю.

Только что Стив с восторгом смотрел на него — и вот уже прижал к сидению, осыпая поцелуями. 

Тони обхватил его руками и рассмеялся.

Наконец-то его будущее снова принадлежало ему.


	11. Эпилог

Тони смотрел на голографические экраны в лаборатории, где высвечивался код Альтрона.

Он больше не чувствовал такой настоятельной потребности закончить программу. Он по-прежнему считал, что Земле нужна серьезная защита на случай серьёзной инопланетной угрозы, но теперь смог взглянуть на ситуацию и с точки зрения Стива.

Альтрон был обоюдоострым клинком. В идеальном мире Альтрон мог бы стать их лучшим защитником — но они жили не в идеальном мире. Вселенная была огромной: да, Тони мог перехитрить и переиграть на информационном поле многих и многих землян, но для более технологически продвинутых инопланетян его код мог выглядеть так же, как для него — код Хаммера. Кроме того, то тут, то там всплывали люди со сверхъестественными способностями. Достаточно было одного технопата, чтобы Альтрон восстал против воли создателя.

Коснувшись одного из окон, Тони перекинул всю программу на флэшку, которую тут же вытащил из компьютера. 

— Джарвис, с сервера удалены все следы?

— Как будто Альтрона никогда и не было, — подтвердил Джарвис.

Тони, кивнув, подошел к стене и снял постер AC-DC, за которым находился сейф. Позже он найдет для флэшки место побезопаснее, а пока и так сойдёт. Закрыв железную дверцу, Тони повесил постер обратно.

Может, однажды ему понадобится Альтрон (и это «однажды» заранее приводило его в ужас). Но сейчас он хотел довериться Стиву и своим товарищам по команде, а не страху. 

Он достал телефон и набрал номер Стива, поспешив к лифту.

— Привет, Тони, — в голосе Стива слышалась улыбка. — Я как раз собирался позвонить. Все уже здесь, что тебя так задержало?

— Так, подчищал кое-какие хвосты, — Тони нажал кнопку первого этажа, и кабина поехала вниз. — Пожалуйста, закажи мне что-нибудь выпить. Ты же знаешь, у меня никакого терпения.

— Конечно. — Лифт остановился, дверцы разъехались. — Есть предпочтения?

— Удиви меня, — Тони направился к выходу. — Буду через пятнадцать минут.

— Хорошо. Люблю тебя.

Тони, улыбнувшись, распахнул двери и вышел на улицу:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
